


I Don't Dance

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something that I have been working on for a while. I hope you all enjoy it. The time line and ages do not match real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So I was thinking that tonight we could watch the game at - - Hello? Earth to Ashlyn” Tobin said trying to get her friends attention as she looked off to the front doors of the hotel as they sat in the lobby. They were roommates for this camp, it was the first one that Ashlyn had been called into for a while because of injuries and Tobin was trying to make plans for them tonight. “Are you even paying attention to me?” she finally asked.

“Who is that?” Ashlyn said motioning to the check-in counter of the hotel. 

Tobin looked to the direction her teammate was staring. “Who?”

“Woman with the long dark hair, little girl holding her hand.” Ashlyn said as she observed them.

“Oh, you mean Ali? I guess you’ve never met her. She played in Germany for a while. She’s great, you’ll really like her.” Tobin explained. 

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide. “Ali? That’s Ali Krieger?” she asked as she stood up from the couch in the lobby to start heading back towards her room. She can’t believe that she didn’t recognize her immediately. She’s changed, looks older and more beautiful, if that was even possible. 

“Yeah. Ali Krieger. Plays on defense.”

“And the little girl with her?”

“Her daughter. Anna Claire. I think she’s five?” Tobin said as Ashlyn started to walk off towards the elevator.

Ashlyn paused and turned back to her friend. “Wait. She’s five? Do you know her birthday day?”

“Her birthday?” Tobin looked at Ashlyn like she had lost her mind. “No, I don’t know the kid’s birthday. We have like 8 kids running around here now. I can’t keep up with all their birthdays. Maybe in July? Or close to it.”

Ashlyn nodded as she processed that information then she saw Ali and the little girl starting to walk over. “Look, I forgot that I got to call my grandma. I’m just going to head on up to the room. We’ll figure out our plans for tonight later.” Ashlyn told Tobin quickly before walking off.

Ali came over to Tobin with a quizzical look and Anna Claire quickly jumped in Tobin’s lap. “Who was that?” the defender asked.

“Ashlyn Harris. She’s a goal keeper. I think this is the first time y’all have been at camp together. She’s coming back from an injury.”

Ali’s face turned pale. “Harris? Like, she played with you at UNC?” 

“Yeah, why?” Tobin asked, realizing that Ali and Ashlyn were both acting really weird about each other.

“No reason. I just think I remember playing against her in college. She’s a good keeper.” Ali explained with a weak smile.

~~ Flashback – 6 Years Ago ~~ 

“I don’t dance.” Ashlyn said as she took a sip of her beer when she saw the pretty brunette approaching her that she had been eying all night.

“Good thing I wasn’t asking.” Ali said over the loud music of the party. Her college team was in town for a soccer game against UNC and after UNC beat Penn State 3-1 the Carolina girls were kind enough to invite the Penn State girls to a big open Greek party on their campus. “I’m Ali.” The brunette introduced herself.

“I know.” The blonde said as she looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. “Did you want something?” 

Ali looked at her confused. She was sure that the opposing goal keeper had purposefully held her hand a little longer when they were shaking hands after the match and winked…there was definitely a wink. “No, guess not. I was just being polite and introducing myself.” She said before walking off.

Ashlyn felt a little bad for playing the girl. “Wait!” she called after the Penn State defender. “Let me get you a beer.” She offered as she stood up from the couch in the fraternity house and followed after Ali. 

“Ok.” Ali agreed without looking at the blonde. 

Ashlyn grabbed her hand, noting how soft it was, and dragged her to the back deck where the coolers were. “I’m Ashlyn by the way.” She said.

“I know.” Ali said with a serious face that quickly turned into a goofy smile when Ashlyn quirked an eyebrow at her. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Ali said as she giggled.

“No, I should be the one apologizing. I was brooding over the game, that’s not an excuse for me to be rude.” Ashlyn explained as she grabbed a beer and handed it to Ali.

“Why are you the one brooding? You’re team won.” Ali said as took a sip of her beer.

Ashlyn shrugged. “Just wondering what I could have done differently to prevent that goal.”

Ali rolled her eyes. “Oh my god. You’ve got to be kidding. You just can’t be satisfied with a win?”

Ashlyn chuckled. “I can’t be satisfied when I know that I made a mistake.”

“Are you always this serious?” 

“No. God no.” 

“Ok, show me. Let’s dance.” Ali insisted and started to pull Ashlyn towards the group of college students grinding against each other.

Ashlyn stopped and pulled Ali back. “Like I said, I don’t dance. Let me show you another way that I let lose. Come with me?” She asked as she led Ali back towards her dorm room.

~~ End of Flashback ~~ 

“Ash! Team meeting! Come on.” Whitney called out as she knocked on her best friend’s hotel room door. 

Ashlyn opened the door. “Don’t we have like 20 minutes?”

“Yes, but I like to be early. Plus all the little kids are usually hanging out before the meeting and I enjoy playing with them.” Whitney informed the blonde.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes but followed Whitney down to the lobby anyway. 

Sure enough, all the little kids were playing in the back of the meeting room with only Barnie watching them. “How did you luck out to get all of these lovelies to yourself?” Whitney gushed as she picked up Ryan, A-rod’s son, and started tickling him. 

Barnie shrugged. “I don’t know. It started with just Reece and then Anna Claire joined, then Rylie, then Ryan, and they just kept flowing from there.” She said as she motioned to the 6 little kids in the room.

“And where did their parents wander off to?” Ashlyn asked as she sat down in one of the chairs at the front of the room and away from the children. “Shouldn’t they keep up with their own kids?”

“Everyone needs a break once and a while, Ash.” Whitney said in a scolding voice.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Reason why you shouldn’t have kids till you’re retired.” She mumbled underneath her breath and unlocked her phone. 

She was replying to some e-mails when she heard a soft cry come from the back corner of the room. She noticed that the crying was coming from Anna Claire, Ali’s little girl. She looked around in time to see Whitney run out of the room chasing a sprinting Ryan and noticed that Barnie was in the corner trying to separate a fight between the two Rampone girls. She looked to the direction of the crying again and realized there was no one to check on the little girl laying on the floor crying…well, except herself. She sighed as she stood up and pocketed her phone before walking over to her. She wanted to turn away, run, hide, and never look at the sweet girl’s face again when she noticed that the little girl was almost a spitting image of her mother.

“Hi.” Ashlyn said quietly as she pushed her feelings aside to check on the little girl. “Are you ok?” she asked as she bent down on her knees to be closer to the girl’s level.

Anna Claire shook her head no and held on to her knee. 

“Why don’t you show me what hurts?” she suggested.

Anna Claire shook her head no again and continued to cry.

Ashlyn sighed and sat down beside the girl. “Well, I want to make sure you’re ok. So I’ll just sit here until you start to feel better.” Ashlyn explained.

“I got a carpet burn on my knee.” Anna Claire finally whispered out and removed her hand to show the blonde her knee.

Ashlyn nodded and examined the girl’s knee. “Well, I think you’ll be fine. But we should probably get this shoe tied before you end up tripping again.” She said pointing to the untied light-up pink tennis-shoes. Ashlyn had to roll her eyes at the girl's shoes, of course Ali's daughter would be wearing nothing but pink.

“I don’t know how.” Anna Claire admitted.

Ashlyn gave her a small smile. “That’s ok! I’m a great teacher.” She explained as she grabbed the little girl’s foot and lifted it into her lap. “Now, watch me closely.”

Ashlyn grabbed the shoe laces and began the rhyme that her grandmother had taught her when she was learning to tie her shoes.  
“Build a tee pee  
Come inside  
Close it tight so we can hide  
Over the mountain  
And around we go  
Here's my arrow  
And here's my bow!” 

Ashlyn smiled down at the little girl, proud of herself for remembering the rhyme. Ashlyn then untied the shoe and handed the laces to Anna Claire. “Now you try.” Ashlyn instructed.

Anna Claire concentrated hard as she repeated the rhyme with a little help of the blonde and successfully tied her shoe. “I did it!” she cheered with a smile that melted Ashlyn’s heart. 

“Good job.” Ashlyn praised as she held her hand up for a high five.

Anna Claire moved her hand to give her one but quickly pulled it back. “My mommy said not to talk to strangers.” She said suddenly shy realizing that she really didn’t know Ashlyn.

Ashlyn nodded and retracted her hand. “Well, your mommy is very smart to teach you that. Let’s introduce our selves so we won’t be strangers. I’m Ashlyn, a teammate of your mommy’s.” 

“Anna Claire Krieger.” The little girl gave her a smile.

Krieger. ‘Why wouldn’t she have her dad’s name?’ Ashlyn thought.  
“How old are you?” Ashlyn asked.

“5.” She said proudly. 

“Five! Wow, I bet you’re starting school soon then.”

Anna Claire nodded. “I am. How old are you?”

Ashlyn chuckled. “27.”

“My mommy is 27 too!” Anna Claire’s eyes widen as if she had figured out the best thing ever.

“I know! So when is your birthday?”

“June 15th.”

Ashlyn nodded and gave the girl a tight smile as she stood up. The girl had just confirmed the one thing Ashlyn didn’t really want to know. Ali had cheated on her.

~~ Flashback ~~

“Hey baby!” Ali answered her phone cheerfully when she saw that her girlfriend was calling. She and Ashlyn had really hit it off that night after their game. When they woke up the morning after their game, and they realized neither one of them had a desire to leave it at one night stand, they exchanged numbers and got to know each other. Ashlyn went up to Penn State during her fall break and Ali made her way down to UNC for her fall break. 

Now it was the day before Thanksgiving and Ali was stuck on campus because the snow was keeping her from getting a flight out to her mom’s house in Florida and her dad had gone out of town for the holiday so there was no reason for her to drive to Virginia. 

“Hey! What are you up to?” Ashlyn asked.

“Nothing much. Hanging in my room and avoiding getting out in the snow.”

“Yeah, wish I could say the same.”

Ali giggled. “You mean to tell me that it’s snowing in Florida?”

“No, it’s snowing outside your door.”

Ali was in shock as she ran to her front door to open it. She then heard Ashlyn knock on it. “Who is it?” Ali called through the door, teasing her girlfriend. 

“Please open the door! It’s fucking cold out here!”

“My mama told me not to answer the door for strangers.” Ali said as she opened the door. 

“Fine, I’ll keep in mind that you think I’m a stranger when we go to bed tonight.” Ashlyn pouted as she stood in the doorframe.  
Ali grinned and grabbed her hand to pull her into the warmth. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Florida with your grandma and Dad.”

Ashlyn scoffed and dropped her duffle bag against the wall. “No kiss? Just straight to the questions?”

Ali playfully rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. 

“Much better.” Ashlyn commented. “I am here because my girlfriend was stuck here all alone on Thanksgiving. My grandmother is having all of my uncle’s family over for lunch tomorrow and she said my dad was doing ok, so I knew they would be fine. I asked if it was ok that I come up here instead of going home and she was cool with it.” 

“You are amazing. Thank you. I know you had wanted to see your dad.” Ali said sweetly as she gave Ashlyn a kiss on the cheek before leading her over to the couch to sit down.

“And don’t think that just because I surprised you at Thanksgiving that you’re going to get out of seeing me at Christmas when you are down in Florida at your mom’s house.” Ashlyn joked, pushing the subject of her family away.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Ali promised. 

“So what are our plans?”

“Plans? I don’t know! You’re the one who surprised me. I was just planning on spending the night watching tv and checking facebook every ten minutes to see what everyone was doing with their families while I sat here alone.”

“Well, change of plans! We’re watching the football game and I’m making you dinner. And you can let everyone on facebook know that you’re having a great time because you aren’t alone on Thanksgiving.” Ashlyn said as she stood up to go to the kitchen. 

Ali smiled and let her go to the kitchen and work in peace for a while until she finally wandered into the kitchen and turned some music on while Ashlyn continued to stir something on the stove. Ali came up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Ashlyn asked as Ali sighed into her neck. 

“That I’m just really glad you’re here, and that this is my favorite song to dance to.” Ali whispered as 'You shook me all night long' by AC/DC came on over the speakers. 

Ashlyn chuckled. “Then let me see you dance.”

“No! Dance with me! We’ve been dating for like three months and I haven’t seen you bust out a single move.”

“That’s because I don’t dance, darling.” Ashlyn said in her best country accent before turning back to the stove and left a pouting Ali standing behind her.

“Fine, but I bet you would be good at it.” Ali said before walking up beside Ashlyn and leaning against the counter to watch her cook. 

Ashlyn gave Ali a small smirk. “You and I both know that I would be horrible at it.” 

Ali giggled. “You’re probably right, but I like you anyway.” Ali said as she leaned in closer and let her nose rub against Ashlyn’s.

“I like you too.” Ashlyn told her before pressing her lips to Ali’s and turning the stove off so she could take her to the bedroom. “Actually, I think I love you.” Ashlyn whispered in her ear before slowly laying her down on the bed.

~~ End of Flashback ~~

Ashlyn took a deep breath before speaking to the little girl one last time. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Anna Claire.”

“Bye, Ms. Ashlyn!” the girl said with a smile and a small wave.

Ashlyn had to blink her eyes rapidly to hold the tears back as she went back to her chair at the front of the room and away from all the children. Take June 15 back 9 months and that means that Ali had cheated on her before she even surprised her at Thanksgiving. Everything they shared seemed like a lie now. Her heart was no longer broken because of Ali Krieger…it was shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

~~ Two days later ~~

“Anna Claire! Hurry up and put your shorts on so mommy can tie your shoes. We need to get down to breakfast.” Ali encouraged as she waited for her daughter.

“I don’t need help with my shoes.” Anna Claire said proudly as she walked over with her shorts now on and sat down on the floor beside her tennis shoes and slipped them on. 

Ali giggled and bent down to help her daughter. “I know you like doing things yourself, sweetie, but we haven’t practiced tying your shoes yet. Let me help you.”

“No, mommy! I can do it. Watch.” The little girl grabbed her shoelaces and carefully repeated the rhyme Ashlyn had taught her, successfully tying her shoe.

Ali looked on in amazement. “Where did you learn that?”

“Ms. Ashlyn taught me. I tripped on my laces so she taught me how to tie them up so I don’t trip anymore.” Anna Claire explained. 

Ali nodded her head at her daughter and gave her a smile. “Well, I’m very proud of you, baby girl. Good job!” Ali praised before standing up to grab the room key off the table before they headed to breakfast. Although, Ali couldn’t figure out why Ashlyn had taken the time to teach her daughter something so important but had been successfully avoiding Ali the first two days of camp. 

The mother and daughter made their way down to breakfast and Ali watched as Anna Claire immediately ran to Ashlyn who was sitting at a table with Pinoe, Sydney, Kelley, Tobin, and Alex. “Ms. Ashlyn! Look! I tied my shoes all by myself!” she showed Ashlyn excitedly.

“Wow! Awesome job.” Ashlyn said as she held her hand out for a high five. 

Anna Claire noticed the two empty seats at the table beside Ashlyn and a huge smile spread across her face. “Can me and mommy sit with you?” she asked hopefully.

Ashlyn stiffened and had to fight the urge to tell the little girl ‘no’. Ashlyn plastered a fake smile on her face and pushed aside her negative thoughts of her ex. “Sure thing.” Ashlyn looked around to see that Ali was trying to hold two plates of food. “Why don’t you go help your mom with those plates and I’ll save your seats.” She said as she motioned her head over to Ali.

“Ok!” Anna Claire said excitedly before running off to help her mom and Ashlyn took a deep breath to compose herself before she had to face Ali for the first time in almost 6 years.

“Come on, mommy! We’re going to sit with Ms. Ashlyn.” Anna Claire told her mom as she grabbed her plate from her mother’s hand.

Ali paused. “With Ashlyn?”

“Yeah, she told me that we could! Come on, Mommy!”

“Ok, sweetie. I’m coming.” Ali nervously agreed. 

They sat down and Anna Claire quickly hopped into the seat next to Ashlyn. “Hi.” Ali said shyly as she sat down next to her daughter.   
Ashlyn looked up and gave a small smile to the brunette. “Hey.”

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Ashlyn cast her eyes down to her plate and Kelley picked up a conversation with Ali.

Ali was trying hard to pay attention to Kelley but she couldn’t ignore the tension between her and Ashlyn. Then she heard Anna Claire talking and quickly turned her head when she head Anna Claire ask Ashlyn to cut up her sausage.

“Sure thing, princess.” Ashlyn agreed and Ali paused. Princess. It all came flooding back to her and all she wanted to do was go back 6 years when ‘princess’ was the term that Ashlyn reserved specifically for her.

~~ Flashback ~~ 

“Hey, princess!” Ashlyn greeted happily as she heard Ali answer the phone. 

“Hey, Ash. What’s up?” Ali asked.

“I was just thinking that I might come down to Miami tomorrow to see you. I have a Christmas present I want to give you.”

“Present?”

“Yeah, I mean what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t get you a Christmas present? So, is it cool if I come visit tomorrow?” 

Ali’s stomach churned at the thought of seeing Ashlyn after what her doctor had just confirmed to her a few hours earlier. “Actually, I’m feeling a little sick. I would hate for you to come all the way down here just to watch me lay on the couch and sleep.”

“Sounds like all the more reason for me to come and see you. Got to take care of my woman. I hate that you’re sick around Christmas. What kind of sick is it?” 

“I don’t really know.” Ali lied.

“Well, I’ll be there to take care of you tomorrow. I love you, princess.” 

“Love you too.” Ali told her softly before hanging up. She put her phone down on the coffee table and buried her head back into the couch cushions, where it had been all morning since she came back from the doctor. 

Ali’s mom came over to the couch and rubbed Ali’s back. “Sweetie, you have to tell her sooner rather than later. She’ll understand. You just have to be honest with her.”

Ali shook her head and Deb could hear her start to cry again. “I know she’ll understand. And then she will feel responsible to take care of me and that will ruin everything for her! I have to break up with her, mom. I love her so much that I have too.” She sobbed. She cried until she fell asleep, and for the first time she dreaded a visit from Ashlyn.

~~ End of Flashback ~~

“You don’t have to do that.” Ali told Ashlyn as the blonde grabbed Anna Claire’s fork to cut her sausage.

“I don’t mind.” Ashlyn said as she concentrated on the food and didn’t look up to risk the chance of looking into Ali’s eyes.

Ali nodded. “Make sure you tell Ms. Ashlyn thank you, baby.” Ali instructed her daughter.

“Thank you, Ms. Ashlyn!” Anna Claire told her as she gave her a big smile.

“No problem, kiddo.” Ashlyn said as she handed the girl her fork back and then turned her attention back to her own food. What was she thinking? She could barely look at the little girl who looked so much like Ali, much less could she actually talk to Ali. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 

They got put on the same team in practice. There wasn’t anything they could do about it. But when Ashlyn had her defense huddle around her and she couldn’t even make eye contact with Ali, they both knew this was going to be a problem. 

“Ali! Back!” Ashlyn yelled at the brunette during the middle of a corner kick.

Ali didn’t get back like Ashlyn had told her to, which resulted in the two colliding as Ashlyn jumped back to punch out the incoming ball. Ali landed hard on the ground and was followed by Ashlyn who landed partially on top of her. 

“Shit! Alex, I told you to get back!” Ashlyn shouted as she slowly got to her feet and then held a hand out to help Ali up. 

Ali didn’t take the offered hand and got up by herself. “And you need to be aware of your surroundings!” Ali yelled back. 

“I need to be aware of the ball, opposing players, and my net! I shouldn’t have to worry about my own teamma-” Ashlyn paused when she saw tears come to Ali’s eyes. Had she just made Ali cry? 

Ali quickly tried to cover her tears. She couldn’t believe that she was crying just because Ashlyn yelled at her. It reminded her of the last time she saw Ashlyn almost six years ago.

~~ Flashback ~~

“I am so happy to see you!” Ashlyn said as she ran to Ali as soon as the brunette had stepped outside of her mom’s home to greet her. 

Ali smiled brightly as the blonde picked her up in her strong arms but it faded as she took in Ashlyn’s scent and realized this would probably be the last time Ashlyn ever held her.

“Aren’t you happy to see me too?” Ashlyn asked with a smile still plastered across her face as she set her girlfriend down. 

Ali gave her a weak smile. “I’m always happy to see you.” She answered honestly. 

“Good. So why don’t we go inside and let me meet your family?”

“Actually, I was hoping that we could go on a walk. There is a park down the street.”

Ashlyn looked at her confused but nodded her head in agreement.

They walked in silence all the way to the park and Ashlyn could tell that Ali was nervous about something. “What’s up, babe?”  
Ali shook her head and led them over to a bench to sit down. “Ashlyn, remember how I told you that I got an offer from a German club team?”

Ashlyn nodded and smiled. “Yeah, have you decided to take it?!” she asked excitedly. 

Ali took a deep breath knowing that what she was about to say was a lie. “Yeah. I think so.”

“That’s great! I’m so proud of you, Alex.” Ashlyn said honestly. 

“Thank you.”

“And don’t worry about us.” Ashlyn insured her. “We’ll figure something out. And we’ll have like 5 months before you have to leave anyway, right?”

Ali didn’t answer.

“Right, Alex?” still silence. “Are you still not feeling well? Should I get you back to your house?”

Ali shook her head. “I think we should break up, Ashlyn.” She finally said.

Ashlyn looked at Ali like she had just told her the sky was green. “Break up? Why? Because you’re going to Germany?”

Ali nodded. “I just think its best. We’re both going in different directions. It doesn’t make sense for us to be together when there is no telling how long I’ll be in Germany. I could be there for a season or I could be there for years. We don’t know, Ashlyn!”

Ashlyn’s face hardened. “You really let me drive all the way down here so you could break up with me a few days before Christmas over something that won’t happen until months from now?” she asked with distaste in her mouth.

Ali reached out to grab Ashlyn’s hand. “Ash, you know that I love-”

“No!” Ashlyn cut her off and stood up from the bench. “You don’t get to give me that ‘I love you, but’ bullshit. I’ve been supportive, Alex. I was honestly happy for you when you told me about this opportunity in Germany but you decide that we should break up, because why? Because I’m not getting offers to play overseas like you!?” she yelled.

Ali stood up to match her now. “You know that’s not true! I don’t care about that stuff!”

“Then why are you breaking up with me!?” 

Ali hung her head, trying to keep Ashlyn from seeing her tears. “You won’t understand, Ashlyn. I just have to.” She said softly.

Ashlyn shook her head in disbelief. “You know what? Go have fun in Germany! See if I fucking care.” She spat out before turning away from her to walk back to the house where her jeep was parked. She paused for a second when she heard Ali crying behind her but she didn’t turn around. She couldn't turn around. 

Ali returned to her house after she had given Ashlyn enough time to leave and she walked in the house still crying. “Oh, sweetie. Come here.” Deb encouraged as she motioned her daughter over and wrapped her up in her arms. “You didn’t tell her, did you?” Deb stated more than asked.

Ali shook her head. “I told her I was going to Germany.”

Deb kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Oh, Alex. I wish I could make this better.”

“Nothing could make this better, mom. I lost her and she thinks I’m a complete bitch now.” Ali sobbed and pulled away from her mom to go upstairs to her bedroom. She laid on her bed and cried while clutching her stomach knowing that her unborn child was lying beneath her hands and her life would never be the same.

~~ End of Flashback ~~

Ashlyn stared at the tears coming down the brunette’s face and instinct took over. She pulled Ali into her arms and tried to calm her down. “Alex, what’s wrong?”

Ali shook her head and pulled back from the embrace and began to wipe her tears. “Nothing. I’m fine. I’m fine.”

Ashlyn looked at her in confusion. “Are you sure? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine. Really. I just let something personal get to me. It’s stupid.” Ali answered, knowing that their teammates were listening and not wanting any of them to find out about her and Ashlyn’s past. 

Ashlyn nodded, knowing that Ali wanted her to let it go. “Alright!” she clapped her hands. “Let’s get back to this!” she yelled to the team.


	3. Chapter 3

Christie had offered to keep Anna Claire so Ali could go out with all of the other girls that night. She knew that she needed some time to herself, but she didn’t think going out would be a good choice for her. She rarely went out to bars anymore since having Anna Claire. She decided to take Christie up on her offer to keep Anna Claire but she was just going to stay at the hotel and rest instead of going out. 

The rest of the girls gathered together in the lobby and Ashlyn knew that Ali would probably be coming so she started to stand towards the back of the group to avoid her. Ashlyn saw Pineo and Heather come out of the elevator and towards their group but was confused when she didn’t see Ali with them. 

Fortunately, she didn’t have to ask where she was because Tobin asked for her. “Where’s Ali?” 

“She said that she was staying in tonight.”

“With Anna Claire? I thought Christie was keeping her.” Alex asked.

“She is. She just said she had a rough day and wanted some time alone.” Heather said with a shrug. They had all witnessed Ali and Ashlyn’s interaction during practice but didn’t think much of it. 

Ashlyn started moving towards the elevator. She knew that her yelling at Ali is the reason she decided to not come out with the team. 

She needed to fix this. “Where are you going? We’re about to leave.” Pineo asked her.

“I know” Ashlyn shouted as she stepped into the elevator. “I’ll meet you there. Hopefully with Ali.”

All the other women shrugged and left to go to the bar. They didn’t know what the deal was between those two. 

Ashlyn knocked on Ali’s hotel room door and patiently waited for her to answer. When Ali finally did answer Ashlyn didn’t bother to say anything before walking into the room. “Come on. Get dressed. We’re going out.” 

Ali looked at her confused and shut the door. “Ummm. I was going to stay in. Haven’t the girls already left?”

“They just did, but I came to get you.” Ashlyn explained as she walked over to the window, staying as far away from Ali as she could.

“Why?” 

“Because I know you aren’t going out with everyone because of me and that’s stupid. We should be able to go out in the same group and have fun. We’re teammates.”

Ali nodded. “It will take me a minute to get ready.” She said softly.

“I’m used to waiting on you.” Ashlyn said as she plopped down on the bed that she assumed was Anna Claire’s because it had stuffed animals covering it.

Ali lightly chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you are. Give me a little bit.” She said as she grabbed a dress out of her suitcase and went to the bathroom to change. “Oh, and Ash?” Ali said as she peeked her head out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah?” Ashlyn said barely turning her head in Ali’s direction as she turned on the tv.

“Thanks for coming to get me.” She said quickly before shutting the door and starting to get ready.

Twenty minutes later she came out wearing a dress that made Ashlyn’s bowtie feel a little tighter. “Ready to go?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yeah.” Ali said as they began to walk to the door. 

The bar they were meeting at was just two blocks down so they decided to walk. They got in and found the team holding up a corner table and made their way over to the only two empty seats at the table, which happened to be beside each other. 

“Hey! You got mommy Kriegy to join us! Go Ash!” Sydney shouted and it was obvious she already had a few drinks in her.

Both girls rolled their eyes and Ali sat down. 

“I’m going to go get a drink. You want something, Als?” Ashlyn asked.

“A tequila-”

“Sunrise.” Ashlyn finished. 

“You remember?” Ali raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I remember a lot of things.” Ashlyn whispered in her ear before walking off to the bar.

She came back a few minutes later with Ali’s tequila sunrise and her Cuba libre. “Where did everyone go?” Ashlyn asked as she set their drinks down and looked around at the empty table. 

Ali nodded her head to the dance floor. 

“Oh, of course.” Ashlyn chuckled and shook her head.

“So…” Ali said, trying to come up with something for them to talk about.

“Yeah.” Ashlyn said awkwardly and took a sip of her drink. Just then a hot looking blonde approached and placed a hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder to get her attention.

“Can I help you?” Ashlyn asked as she turned to the stranger. 

“I’m Samantha. I was hoping you might join me on the dance floor.”

Ashlyn gave the woman a small smile. “I’m Ashlyn. But, sorry, I don’t really dance.”

“That’s fine.” Samantha gave her a bright smile. “Maybe we could do something else?”

“I’m actually here with friends.” Ashlyn said, motioning her head to Ali who was sitting awkwardly beside her. “But thank you for the offer.” Ashlyn told her sincerely before turning away from the girl so she would leave.

Samantha walked off and Ali giggled. “You still have a thing about dancing? I thought you would have gotten over that.”

Ashlyn shrugged. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get over it.” Ashlyn admitted quietly.

Ali furrowed her eyebrows at her and leaned in. “How come?”

“I might need some more drinks in me for that story, it’s a tough one.” Ashlyn admitted.

Ali smiled and shook her head. “You know? I don’t think you’ve changed that much, Ashlyn Harris. I still can’t figure you out.”

Just as Ashlyn was about to respond she heard a familiar song come on and she looked over to Ali to see her beaming as she also recognized AC/DC’s classic, ‘You shook me all night long.’ “Go dance. I’ll watch everyone’s stuff” Ashlyn insisted. 

“Are you sure?” Ali asked.

“How could I deny you from dancing to this song? Go!” Ashlyn said as she pushed her towards the dance floor where their teammates were in a large group dancing together. 

Ashlyn let her smile drop as Ali left to go dance. She was letting that smile pull her back in and for a moment she let herself forget how Ali had broken her heart six years ago. She watched all the girls dance through 4 or 5 songs before she heard a cell phone ringing at their table. She looked around trying to figure out whose phone was ringing until she finally figured out that it was coming from Ali’s purse. She groaned as she reached for the purse and got the phone out. She pulled the phone out, hoping that Ali wouldn’t see this as an invasion of privacy and saw that Christie was calling. That perked Ashlyn’s interest because she knew that Christie was keeping Anna Claire for the night. 

Ashlyn debated answering it before she figured that it must be important. “Hello?” Ashlyn answered as she plugged her opposite ear so she could hear over the music. 

“Hello? Ali?” Christie said loudly so she could be heard over the music.

“No, this is Ashlyn. Ali’s dancing. What’s up?” Ashlyn yelled over the background noise.

“It’s Anna Claire. I think she might have a stomach virus or something. She’s been throwing up. I’ve tried to help her as much as I could without calling Ali because I know Ali needs a night off but she keeps asking for her mom.”

“You did the right thing calling. I’ll tell, Ali.”

“Ok. Thanks!” Christie said before hanging up.

Ashlyn looked around the dance floor until she spotted Ali. She took a deep breath as she stood from her seat and wiggled her way through the crowd of people dancing. She finally made it to her group of friends and was trying to get to Ali.

“Hey! Did The Ashlyn Harris finally come dance with us!?” Sydney asked in excitement as she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and pulled her close. 

Ashlyn shook her head and squirmed her way out of her teammates grasp. “No. I just need Ali.” The goalkeeper explained as she made her way over to Ali. 

“Ali!” Ashlyn tried yelling over the music but Ali was too preoccupied dancing with Heather and Pineo to notice her. 

“Ali! I need to talk to you!” the blonde tried again. 

No response. Ashlyn huffed as she finally took a step closer to Ali so she was right behind her. She put a hand on Ali’s hip to get her   
attention and leaned in close to Ali’s ear. “Alex!” she yelled over the music. 

Ali turned around in surprise at someone being behind her and was even more surprised to see Ashlyn. “Hey! Did you come to dance!?” Ali asked with a smile as she moved closer to the blonde so they could hear each other. 

Ashlyn shook her head and held Ali’s phone up in her hand. “Christie called!” 

Ali’s eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed her phone out of Ashlyn’s hand and then grabbed Ashlyn’s hand to drag them off the dance floor. They reached their table and Ali quickly turned to Ashlyn for an explanation. “Did you answer it? What did Christie say? Is something wrong?” Ali asked in a panic.

“She just said that Anna Claire hasn’t been feeling well. She threw up and keeps asking for you. Christie thinks it might be a stomach virus or something.” Ashlyn explained.

Ali shook her head and grabbed her purse before heading towards the door. Her hand still grasping Ashlyn’s tightly from when she was pulling them off the dance floor. Ashlyn didn’t say anything, but instead followed Ali out the door of the bar. It wasn’t until they were out the door and a little ways down the sidewalk that Ali noticed she was still holding Ashlyn’s hand and dropped it as she quickly came to a stop. 

“Sorry.” The brunette mumbled in embarrassment. 

“It’s fine. You’re worried about your little girl. I get it.” Ashlyn tried to shrug it off. 

Ali chuckled without humor. “It felt natural.” She admitted. “I just forgot for a moment that I don’t have the right to do that.”

‘Damn right you don’t’, Ashlyn thought. ‘You lost that right when you shattered my heart’. But Ashlyn didn’t respond. She didn’t want to respond because if she did then it would probably come out mean and she didn’t want to upset Ali when she was already concerned about her daughter.

“Well…” Ali finally spoke again after the awkward silence. “I should be getting back to the hotel to check on her. You should go back to the bar and have some fun. Sorry, I dragged you out here.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and passed by Ali as she continued walking back towards the hotel. “You’re crazy if you think that I’m going to let you walk back to hotel all by yourself at night.” Ashlyn told her and Ali scrambled to catch up.

They reached the hotel and Ali hurriedly made her way to Christie’s room and knocked on the door. Christie answered and Ali and Ashlyn both entered the room. As soon as Ali’s eyes landed on Anna Claire on the couch, she was at the girl’s side. “Hey, baby. I heard you weren’t feeling well.” Ali whispered as she placed a hand to the little girl’s forehead to check for a fever. 

Anna Claire nodded but didn’t say anything and Ali smiled down sadly at the girl before turning to Christie and Ashlyn. 

“Ashlyn said she had been throwing up?” Ali asked Christie to make sure.

Christie nodded. “She hasn’t had a fever though. That’s why I think it might just be a stomach virus.”

Ali nodded and looked back down at her daughter. “I should get her back to the room. I’m sorry you had to deal with this, Cap. I hope Reece and Rylie don’t get whatever this is.” 

Christie waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just sorry you couldn’t spend more time with the team.”

Ali gave her a smile and moved to pick her daughter up from the couch, but Ashlyn was quickly at her side. “Let me carry her back to your room. Don’t want to ruin that pretty dress of yours.” Ashlyn said and picked up the little girl before Ali could protest. 

“Thank you.” Ali said softly with a blush and led them towards the door. Ali and Ashlyn both told their captain goodnight and Ali made sure to give her a hug and a thank you before heading out. 

They got to Ali’s hotel room and Ali fumbled through her purse looking for her key until she finally found it. They got in the room and Ashlyn laid Anna Claire on the bed before moving out of the way to let Ali take control. She watched Ali talk the girl into removing her sweaty clothes and put on some light pajamas, then Ali neatly did Anna Claire’s hair into a braid so her hair wouldn’t get in her way if she continued being sick. It didn’t take much for Ali to talk the girl into trying to go back to sleep, so Ali put some cartoons on the tv and left the girl in the bed. 

Ashlyn was awkwardly waiting around to see if Ali might need her help with anything when she noticed Ali sigh as she was looking through a bag.

“Something wrong?” Ashlyn asked.

“I can’t find any Pepto-Bismol to give her. I could have sworn I packed some. I pack just about every medication you can imagine in case something like this happens.”

“I’ll go get you some.” Ashlyn offered without thinking, she couldn’t decide if the instinct to help was because of her past feelings for Ali or because she just wanted to help the little girl, but all that mattered is that she had already offered.

“You don’t have to do that, Ashlyn.” Ali insisted. 

Ashlyn shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. There is a Walgreens on the corner. I’ll pick up the medicine and maybe some ginger-ale and crackers to help settle her stomach. Give me like ten minutes and I’ll be right back.” She said with a small smile as she headed towards the door.

“Thank you.” Ali said shyly as she walked with Ashlyn towards the door. “Wait! Let me get you some money to buy all that.” 

“You can pay me back after, just let me go get it so you can get some medicine in her quicker.”

“Ok, but I wanted to ask you to pick up one more thing.”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Can you pick up some teddy grahams? The cinnamon kind. They’re her favorite and I always give her some at home when she’s feeling sick.”

“Comfort food. Got it. I’ll be right back with everything the little princess needs. Don’t worry.” Ashlyn said with a wink as she opened the door and headed down the hall towards the elevator. 

Ali sighed as she closed the door behind Ashlyn, she could only imagine how different her life would be if she had just told Ashlyn the truth six years ago.

~~ 

Ashlyn was standing in an aisle of Walgreens with ginger-ale, crackers, and teddy grahams already in her basket, but she didn’t know which kind of Pepto-Bismol to get for the little girl. They had caplets, chewables, and liquids, and along with that it came in different flavors like cherry or bubblegum. How was she supposed to know what Anna Claire needed? 

She was still staring at her options when a man came and stood beside her and also glanced over the options. “Got any suggestions for what a sick kid likes?” he asked her.

Ashlyn shrugged. “I was debating the same thing. It’s my friend’s kid that’s sick and I have no clue what to buy.” She admitted, slightly cringing at calling Ali her friend.

The man chuckled, “Well, I’m buying for my own son and I still have no idea what to get. Don’t feel too bad.”

Ashlyn laughed and about that time an older woman who worked at the store walked by the two clueless customers. “Liquid. Bubblegum. That’s what most kids prefer.” She told them as she kept walking past them. 

Ashlyn and the man both shrugged to each other before picking up the medicine the woman had suggested and making their ways toward the check-out counter. 

They made their way out the store at the same time and both wished each other well on the quest to care for a sick child before parting ways, and Ashlyn couldn’t help but wonder if Ali used to have someone like that man that she could send out to pick up medicine. Would Anna Claire’s father do anything that Ali asked of him just like Ashlyn would? Did he make midnight runs to the grocery store to buy Ali whatever she was craving during her pregnancy? Did he run out on Ali and Anna Claire after he had already destroyed Ashlyn’s relationship with Ali? Did he run out on the kind of life that Ashlyn would have killed to have had with Ali?

Ashlyn sighed as she pushed those thoughts away. Ali made her choice 6 years ago, nothing could change it now.  
She got back to the hotel and went straight to Ali’s room. “I got the medicine.” She announced as she entered the room after Ali opened the door for her. “The receipt for everything is in the bag but you don’t have to worry about paying me back.”

Ali took the bag and shook her head at the blonde. “Of course I’m going to pay you back. Thank you for going all the way down there.”

“No problem.” Ashlyn said and gave her a small smile.

“Mommy!” the two women heard being called and Ali quickly made it over to Anna Claire’s bed. 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I feel like I’m going to throw-up.” she told her mother and Ali’s eyes went wide as she quickly picked up her daughter and dashed to the bathroom. 

Ashlyn followed closely behind and, sure enough, found Ali holding the little girl as she vomited into the toilet. The goalkeeper only watched for a moment until she decided to ask if Ali needed any help. “Can I do something?”

Ali debated for a moment whether or not to take Ashlyn’s help, she felt like she was using her but she really did need help. “Could you wet one of those washcloths with cold water?” Ali finally asked. 

Ashlyn nodded and moved into action. “Anything else?” she asked as she passed the washcloth to the defender.

Ali shook her head and Ashlyn sighed as she slumped down on the floor, back against the vanity, as she watched Ali care for the little girl that had her head leaning against the toilet seat in exhaustion. When Ali was sure that her daughter was finished throwing-up for the moment, she leaned back against the bathtub and pulled Anna Claire securely in her arms. The girl snuggled into her mother’s chest contently and Ali held her close.

They all sat in silence for a moment until Ali slightly giggled. “I bet you didn’t think that this is how your night would end up when you came up to my room and asked me to join y’all at the bar.”

Ashlyn chuckled with her and shook her head. “No, not quite how I imagined it, but its ok.”

“I really am sorry about this.” Ali apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize. Remember that morning when you were sick the day after Thanksgiving? You kept apologizing for being sick because you thought I thought it was gross?”

“Yes! I threw-up on your shoes that morning! God that was horrible!” the defender laughed as she buried her red face in her daughter’s hair out of embarrassment. 

Ashlyn smiled sweetly at her. “And I told you that it was ok because I was used to taking care of my dad when he was sick. Which was true. This-” she said motioning to the little girl and the toilet, “is nothing compared to the messes my dad used to make.”

Ali’s smile faded as she heard Ashlyn’s words. “Used to?” she questioned carefully, knowing that six years ago they had said her father’s condition was terminal.

Ashlyn nodded. “He passed away two years ago. The cancer finally got the best of him.”

“Oh, Ashlyn. I’m so sorry.” Ali said as she reached her hand out and gave Ashlyn’s hand a tight squeeze.

Ashlyn squeezed her hand back, appreciating the comfort before dropping Ali’s hand when Anna Claire wiggled in Ali’s arms to try and get back to the toilet. She watched Ali rub the girl’s back as she threw-up again in the toilet and then eventually settled back on the floor with her daughter snuggled into her arms again. 

They were all quiet for a moment before Ashlyn stood to get the bag with the medicine in it. She came back to the bathroom and opened the bottle. “How much should she take?” Ashlyn asked as she got ready to measure it out for the child. 

“Just a teaspoon.” Ali said while nodding a thank you.

Ashlyn passed the little cup over to Ali, who held it in front of the sick little girl. “Here, baby. Take this medicine. It will help you feel better.”

Anna Claire shook her head and Ali sighed. “Please, sweetheart? Ms. Ashlyn walked all the way to the store to get this for you.”

Anna Claire slightly lifted her head to look at Ashlyn and the blonde nodded her head to the girl, but Anna Claire still shook her head no. 

Ashlyn went out on a limb and grabbed the medicine bottle sitting on the floor. “Let’s make a deal.” she said to the girl. “I will take the medicine if you take the medicine.”

Ali rolled her eyes. “You can’t do that, Ash. You’re not sick, you shouldn’t take medicine you don’t need.”

Ashlyn shrugged. “It’s Children’s Pepto. I’m think I’m fine, Alex.” She told the defender before giving her attention back to the   
girl. “So, do we have a deal?” Ashlyn quirked an eyebrow at her.

“You first.” Anna Claire told her.

Ashlyn looked at her skeptically. “Promise you’ll take yours if I go first?” 

The girl nodded and Ashlyn took a swig straight out of the bottle and hid her disgusted face at the taste of the medicine. “Alright, princess, your turn.”

Ali held the little cup out to her daughter again and Anna Claire hesitantly took it from her. She bit her bottom lip, trying to gain the courage to take the medicine. She finally downed it quickly and both Ali and Ashlyn praised her for her efforts. 

After a few minutes of waiting to make sure the girl didn’t get sick again, Ashlyn stood from the floor and reached her hands out to take Anna Claire from Ali’s arms so Ali could stand up herself. Ashlyn placed the girl on the bed and then walked off so Ali could tuck her in. Ali eventually made her way back over to Ashlyn and the blonde shoved her hands in her pockets to hide her sweaty palms. 

“Thank you. For everything. I never realized how much easier things can be with two people instead of one. I’ve always done it myself. Thanks for the help.”

Ashlyn shrugged it off. “No problem.” She replied even though her mind was running a hundred miles a minute…so the dad has never been in the picture, good to know.

“Well, the night’s still young-ish. Think you might head back to the bar with the girls?”

“Probably.” Ashlyn said with some confidence. She didn’t want Ali to think she was pathetic when the truth was that she just wanted to go back to her room and sleep off their hard afternoon practice.

Ali nodded and started to walk towards the door to lead Ashlyn out. “Thank you again. I really appreciate it.”

Ashlyn smiled and gave her head a nod and she stood in the door frame, slightly outside in the hall. “Like I said, no problem.” Ashlyn turned to leave but quickly turned around in time to catch the door before it closed. “Hey, Al?”

Ali turned around quickly, not expecting Ashlyn to still be there. “What’s up?”

“I was going to tell…I mean, at the bar, I was going to tell you why I don’t dance, but we got interrupted.” 

Ali quirked a curious eyebrow at the goalkeeper but stayed silent.

“I haven’t danced since I was in 9th grade. My dad and I were messing around the house, trying to get it cleaned up before grandma came home, and my dad was playing some golden oldies of his. He came over to me and took my hand and led me in a swing dance all around the house” Ashlyn smiled at the memory but it quickly faded. “…They amputated his legs three months later and I can’t recall him ever dancing again. So I was reserving my next dance for when he felt like dancing again, but now he’s gone.” Ashlyn took a deep breath. “So, you see…the thing is, my last dance was my dad’s last dance. And I don’t think any moment of dancing with someone else will bring me as much joy as that moment with my dad did…Sooo…I don’t dance.” She said with a shrug before turning around and walking down the hall without giving Ali a chance to say anything.

Ali stood there staring after Ashlyn’s figure, wondering how she ever found the courage to let that woman go. Ashlyn was truly incredible.


	4. Chapter 4

Ali woke up the next morning with a little girl who was still sick but was feeling a little better. She got Anna Claire bathed and sitting on the bed to watch cartoons. She was about to call Heather to see if she could watch her for a minute so she could go downstairs to see about getting them some breakfast when there was a knock on her door. The defender opened the door to find Ashlyn standing there and took a step back in shock. “Ummm, hi.” She greeted shyly.

Ashlyn gave her a small smile. “Morning. I was just coming back from breakfast and I thought I would check-up on the little patient.” 

And Ashlyn was being honest, she had very little desire to spend time with Ali right now but she woke up this morning curious about how the little girl was doing.

“Oh, she’s doing better. Hasn’t thrown up in the last five hours. So knock on wood.”

“Good. Glad to hear it. Does she need anything?”

Ali took note of how Ashlyn asked if Anna Claire needed anything and didn’t make her comment inclusive of the both of them. “Actually, she does need some breakfast.”

“Oh, I can do that. I’ll bring you both back a plate.” Ashlyn quickly agreed and started to turn around to go back downstairs. 

“She’s actually really picky. I should really fix her breakfast. Would you mind just sitting with her while I go downstairs? I also need to talk to the coaches about practice today. I would hate to drag her out to sit on the sideline of a hot field. She won’t get any better that way, I should really stay with her.”

“Yeah, I can stay with her. You’re right, you should talk to the coaches.”

Ali nodded her thanks before informing her daughter that Ms. Ashlyn would be watching her for a few minutes before she left to go downstairs.

Anna Claire was focused on the tv and Ashlyn awkwardly sat down on the other bed, which she assumed was Ali’s. Ashlyn rolled her eyes at the thought, her in Ali Krieger’s bed, she never thought that would happen again. 

“You feeling ok this morning?” Ashlyn asked the little girl.

Anna Claire nodded but kept her focus on the television. 

Ashlyn figured the girl really didn’t want to talk so she just sat back on the bed and tuned into the cartoon that the girl was watching. 

After the episode finished, Ashlyn was almost asleep on the bed when she felt someone crawl onto the bed next to her. She opened one eye to see that it was Anna Claire, staring down at her curiously from her position on her knees. “You need something, princess?” the blonde asked with only the one eye peeked open.

Anna Claire shook her head ‘no’. “My mommy had a bad dream last night. She started crying.” The girl admitted to her mother’s teammate.

Ashlyn’s eyes shot open at that and she sat up in the bed and her face furrowed in confusion. “Was she ok?” Ashlyn asked in concern. Ali hadn’t mentioned anything to her earlier.

“I think she wanted you. She kept calling your name while she cried. I woke her up and she stopped. Then she snuggled with me so we could both feel better.”

Ashlyn took in the girl’s words and was stunned for a moment. “Let me know if it happens again, ok? I don’t want your mommy to be crying.”

Anna Claire nodded and sat back on the bed next to Ashlyn and cuddled into the goalkeeper’s side. Ashlyn just smiled and wrapped an arm around her before turning her attention back to the television. Why would Ali be crying with dreams about her? Ashlyn thought she was the only one who cried herself to sleep thinking of what could have been.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“How’s little Kriegs?” Tobin asked as she came up to Ashlyn in the locker room before practice. 

Ashlyn shrugged. “She was doing better than she was last night. I imagine she’ll be close to 100% by tonight.” 

“Good. I’m sure she just needs some mama’s love and care.” 

Ashlyn nodded. “Probably…Can I ask you a question?”

“Ummm, sure.” Tobin answered slightly confused.

“Why is Anna Claire’s last name Krieger? Where’s her father?”

Tobin’s face fell. “I think that’s something you should ask Ali.”

“But I would feel weird asking Ali about that. It’s not really any of my business.” Ashlyn said. Although, she did cheat on me with whoever the father is, so it’s kind of my business, she thought.

Tobin sighed. “She doesn’t really say much about it. Something about being drunk one night. Woke up the next morning alone. I’m sure there is more to it than that by the way she acts, but she’s never told me and I don’t ask. Seems too personal. She’s closer to people like Heather and Pineo. I’m sure they know. But don’t go sticking your nose in her business. If she really wants you to know then she will tell you.” The midfielder advised.

Ashlyn nodded. “Ok. Just wondering.” But I doubt she’ll ever tell me.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“What’s your favorite color?” Anna Claire asked.

“Blue.” Ashlyn answered as she watched the little girl swim closer to her.

When the team got back from practice, Ali had asked Heather to watch Anna Claire while she went for a workout. This turned into the little girl insisting that they go find Ashlyn, which is why Ashlyn was now currently playing in the pool with the little girl who was asking her none stop questions while Heather and Pineo were sunbathing in the chairs beside the pool.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” 

“What’s with all the questions?” Ashlyn asked as she grabbed the girl by the waist and lifter her, preparing to throw the girl back into the water.

“I just like asking questions.” 

Ashlyn chuckled. “Hold your breath, munchkin.” She warned before tossing the girl in the air.

Anna Claire came up to the surface a few seconds later and turned back to Ashlyn. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “No. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Do you have a girlfriend like Aunt Megan?” 

Ashlyn raised her eyebrows slightly at that one. “No. Not at the moment.”

The girl nodded, pleased that Ashlyn answered her questions. Ashlyn figured she had escaped the girl’s questions and she leaned comfortably against the edge of the pool.

“What’s your favorite food?” Anna Claire asked as she swam towards the blonde.

Ashlyn groaned.

~~ ~~

As they were walking through the lobby after their swim, Ali walked into the hotel from her workout. Anna Claire immediately ran over to her mom and Ali braced herself for the wet hug that she knew was coming.

“Hey, sweet girl.” 

“Hey, mommy.”

Ali dropped her gym bag and picked her daughter up in her arms. She then noticed her daughter’s tired eyes. “You ready for a nap?”

Anna Claire shook her head but she still snuggled into her mother’s arms.

Ashlyn, Pineo, and Heather made their way over to the mother/daughter duo with smiles on their faces. “I see you four must have had fun.” Ali commented.

“Well, I think I had the most fun since I’m the only one who got in the pool with her.” Ashlyn said as she cut a glare at the other two women.

Heather shrugged. “She only wanted to play with you anyway.”

Ali giggled and shifted Anna Claire a little higher on her hip. “Well, thank you anyways. I’m sure she had fun. Has she been acting ok? I’m surprised she had the energy to go swimming.”

“She’s been acting like she feels ok. She wasn’t overly energetic when we were out there but she seemed to have fun.” Ashlyn informed the worried mother.

Ali nodded. “Good. Well, I should get her back to our room to take a nap. Thank you guys for entertaining her.”

“No problem.” Heather said and everyone watched as Ali tried to bend down and grab her bag with Anna Claire still in her arms. 

“Let me carry that.” Ashlyn insisted as she grabbed the bag before Ali could get it.

Ali gave her a smile and small nod before walking off to the elevators with Ashlyn following closely behind her.

They reached the room and Ali quickly went to work on getting the girl changed out of her swimsuit and into some regular clothes before laying her down for a nap. Ashlyn set the bag down beside Ali’s other suitcases and waited for Ali to get finished with Anna Claire. When Ali reappeared from the bathroom with a dry Anna Claire, Ashlyn smiled at them both and Ali gave her a nose crinkling grin, holding up a finger to indicate that she just needed one minute. 

When Ali finished with Anna Claire she made her way over to the blonde goalkeeper. “She’s out like a light. You must have worn her out. Thank you.”

Ashlyn shrugged and slightly blushed. “I tried my best.”

Ali giggled at Ashlyn’s blush, she hasn’t made her do that in years. She then let Ashlyn’s bare torso distract her. Ashlyn was only wearing a pair of swim trunks and a bikini top. The towel that she had had hanging around her shoulders had dropped to the crook of her arm. 

Ashlyn noticed Ali’s eyes glance over her and she coughed nervously, debating if it would be rude to pull her towel back over her bare skin. 

Ali noticed Ashlyn get uncomfortable, but she needed to know…she needed to know if Ashlyn still felt something. She needed to know before she even attempted to tell Ashlyn the truth. “Are some of these new?” Ali not-so-innocently asked as she reached out to run a hand down Ashlyn’s ribcage over the tattoos that covered her skin.

Goosebumps erupted over the blonde’s skin and she took a single step back only to find herself trapped between Ali and the dresser. “Ummm…I…yeah. I mean…some of them are new. Most of my sleeve is new.” Ashlyn nervously explained.

“I noticed.” Ali said nonchalantly as she ran her fingers over the pattern on the goalkeeper’s body.

Ashlyn took a gulp. “You did?”

Ali smirked up at her and took a step-closer to where their bodies were almost touching. “I notice a lot of things about you. I used to fall asleep tracing the pattern on your ribcage.”

Ashlyn had had enough. She quickly removed Ali’s hand from her body and pushed her aside as she started towards the door.

“Ashlyn, wait!” Ali begged as she followed after her.

“No. No, you don’t get to ask me to stay so you can reminisce on the things that you gave up six years ago. Do you think I haven’t done the math, Alex? Do you think I’m that stupid? I’ve tried to play nice because your little girl is absolutely amazing, Ali, and I enjoy spending time with her. But don’t think I don’t know that she’s a product of you cheating on me, because I know. Lord, knows I have tried to forget it, but I can’t. I can’t be around you like this, Alex. I just can’t.” Ashlyn had a tear run down her cheek as she turned to leave.

Ali wanted to stop her, she wanted to explain, but she knew that the damage had already been done. Ashlyn hated her. And even if she did get to tell Ashlyn the truth then she knew that Ashlyn would be upset that she didn’t tell the truth six years ago when she had the chance. Ali quietly shut the door behind her ex and turned back to look at her sleeping child. Ashlyn or no Ashlyn, she wouldn’t trade her daughter for anything in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Practice the next day was beyond awkward for both of them. Ali had been thinking all night of a way to tell Ashlyn the truth. And Ashlyn was thinking of how insensitive it was of Ali to try and make a move on her after she had been the one to break-up with her six years ago.

Just as luck would have it, Dawn paired the goalkeeper and defender up for stretches. They went through the first couple of stretches without saying a word, just moving through them with professionalism. It wasn’t until Ali had Ashlyn pinned down for the last stretch so she could stretch out the blonde’s leg that she decided to speak. Ashlyn couldn’t run from her. 

“Ashlyn, I know this is awkward, and I don’t want it to be. I want you to give me a chance to explain.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “There’s nothing to explain, Ali.”

“Ashlyn, please. I deserve a chance to explain. We haven’t seen each other in six years.”

“You don’t deserve anything from me, Alex. You cheated on me.” Ashlyn said harshly as she clenched her jaw.

“Look, I know what you’re thinking, but there is something that I should have told you six years ago.”

Ashlyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Get off of me. We’re finished.” Just as she said it, Dawn called for the end of practice. 

Ali let go of Ashlyn’s leg and Ashlyn jumped up from the ground abruptly. Ali knew this was her chance. Their game was tomorrow and they left the day after that. She had to set things straight. She reached out and grabbed Ashlyn by the arm and pulled her back to her with so much force that Ashlyn got tripped and Ali had to catch her.

“This isn’t the time or place for this, Alex.” Ashlyn seethed into the brunette’s ear as she pushed away slightly.

“I didn’t cheat on you, Ashlyn…well not exactly, atleast. You don’t have to believe me, but I do deserve a chance to explain. We owe it to each other to talk this out.” 

Ashlyn bit the inside of her cheek, trying to prevent herself from saying something rash. “Can you get a babysitter tonight?” she finally asked. “Just for a few minutes. Not long.”

Ali nodded her head. “I’ll ask one of the girls.”

Ashlyn nodded. “Meet me in the lobby at 8. We’ll go for a walk or something.”

Ali gave her a small smile and squeezed the goalkeeper’s arm before walking to the locker room.

Ashlyn stood still for a moment and tried to collect her thoughts. She ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath. ‘What the hell did she mean when she said she didn’t cheat on me?’

~~ That night ~~

“So where are you going exactly? You know, just in case there is an emergency.” Lauren asked as she walked into Ali’s hotel room.

“Just for a walk. I need a little alone time to clear my head.”

Lauren nodded. “Alright, I understand. We’ll just stay here and watch tv. Don’t worry about us.” She insured the defender as she   
plopped down on the bed beside Anna Claire.

Ali smiled. “Wasn’t worried anyway. Thanks, Chenney. I owe you.” She said before walking out of the room. 

Ali made it to the lobby a minute after 8. She sat down on one of the couches and patiently waited for Ashlyn. Well…it started out patiently. At ten after 8 Ashlyn still hadn’t showed up and Ali became nervous. 

“It’s just like her to not show up out of spite.” Ali said to herself under her breath.

“What was that?” Ashlyn asked as she came up behind the defender and made her jump.

Ali quickly turned around to her. “You’re late.”

Ashlyn shrugged and passed Ali a paper bag before she continued walking towards the exit. Ali glanced in the bag and scrambled to catch up with the blonde. “Chocolate chip cookies?” Ali questioned.

“Are they not your favorite anymore?” Ashlyn asked, not bothering to turn her head to look at Ali.

“No, they still are. I think Anna Claire likes them even more than me.” Ali said and both women giggled.

“I don’t see how that’s possible. Make sure to share with her then.” Ashlyn said with a shake of her head.

They continued to walk down the sidewalk in silence, neither one being sure who should talk first. They came to an icecream shop and Ashlyn turned to go inside without even asking Ali. Ali stood back and watched Ashlyn order two icecream cones. One chocolate, one vanilla. She paid and then led Ali outside to sit on a bench.

“Thanks.” Ali mumbled as she took the chocolate cone that Ashlyn offered her.

“Welcome.” Ashlyn awkwardly responded. “Sooo…”

“Yeah.” Ali said to fill the silence. “I didn’t cheat on you. At least, I don’t know exactly.” She finally started. 

Ashlyn sighed, “You’ll have to elaborate on that a little more, Ali. If you want to explain then explain it well. I’m hurt and I want real answers.”

Ali took a deep breath. “It was about two months after we started dating. I had gone out with all my friends, I had called you to say goodnight before I ever left to go to the club. We were all super drunk. This guy, I can’t really remember him, his face is kind of a blur, came up and started hitting on me. I told him I wasn’t interested. I remember him leaving me alone but he stayed at the bar. I kept drinking and dancing with my friends. Avoiding him even though he kept sending drinks over.”

Ashlyn got a lump in her throat when she thought of where this might be going. If someone touched her Ali in the wrong way then she swore that she would kill him.

“I don’t remember anything.” Ali continued. “I don’t remember going home with anyone. I don’t remember having sex with anyone. I remember waking up in my apartment, naked and alone. I panicked. I called my mom and she told me to go to the hospital. They ran a rap kit…I had been drugged.”

Ashlyn clenched her fist tightly. “You didn’t tell me.” She said softly.

“I thought the whole thing would go away! I didn’t ask the police to pursue it because I just wanted the whole thing to go away. When the hospital told me I hadn’t contracted any kind of sexually transmitted disease, I just tried to forget about it. And because there wasn’t much to remember, I mean, I’m not even sure if it was the same guy that had hit on me earlier in the night, it wasn’t hard to let it go.”

“Alex, this is so messed up.” Ashlyn shuddered. “You should have let the police run the DNA.”

“And dragged out my misery even longer?! I just wanted everything to go back to normal.” Ali slightly sobbed and Ashlyn pulled her   
into her side. She took the icecream cone out of Ali’s hand and tossed it in the trashcan beside them along with her own.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ashlyn whispered.

Ali buried her head in Ashlyn’s shoulder. “I wasn’t sure when you came up for Thanksgiving that I was pregnant. It was about a month after the incident, you had come up to surprise me, and I just wanted to enjoy the moment. I was pretty sure that I was pregnant before I went home for Christmas break but I was avoiding the obvious. I came home and my mom, who wasn’t happy I didn’t go to the police either by the way, insisted that I go to the doctor. He confirmed my fear, which ended up being my greatest blessing, the day before you came down to see me. I knew I had to do what I did. I broke up with you.”

Ashlyn held Ali closer and buried her nose in the brunette’s hair. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked again before placing a kiss to the top of Ali’s head.

“At first I didn’t think I would have to tell anyone. I thought the whole thing would go away. Then, when I first figured out that I was pregnant, I let myself think for a moment that I could tell you. That you would love me anyway and that we could get through it together. But then, I thought about everything. Money, a house, jobs. I knew that the second I told you that you would feel it was your responsibility to take care of me and the baby, and I couldn’t do that to you. I couldn’t ask you to take care of me and my baby because of some jackass that took advantage of me while I was drunk off my ass. You deserved a shot at a real life that didn’t include the weight of raising a family. I know you, Ashlyn. And I did what was best for you.”

“Best for me? You think that breaking my heart was what was best for me? You left me when I needed you the most. My dad was dying! Leaving me was doing the best thing for me?” Ashlyn asked, honestly confused.

“Better than having you commit yourself to a life you weren’t ready for. Imagine if I had told you the truth and you had decided to stay and help me. We would have been in Germany during your dad’s last days and I know that you don’t regret being there with him.”

Ashlyn shook her head and pulled Ali up onto her lap. “Now, I just regret missing all of this. I could have been there for you. I stood in Walgreens the other night, wondering what kind of pepto to buy, and if I had just fought for you a little harder, if I had pushed away how much you hurt me and had come back to fight for you, I could have known all that stuff because I would have been there for you and Anna Claire from the beginning. I would have known what kind of pepto to buy because I would have been doing it for years. I would have been there for both of you, Alex. I loved you so much.”

“Loved?” Ali asked quietly against Ashlyn’s chest.

“Love.” Ashlyn corrected herself. “I love you, so much. And I would have loved Anna Claire like my own, Ali. You should know that.”

“I do know that.” Ali admitted. “That’s why I let you go, so you could live a life without worry. I’m sorry if all that did was hurt you in the end.”

Ashlyn shook her head. “No, in the end that didn’t hurt me. Because that wasn’t the end. That was an intermission.”

“What do you mean?” Ali asked hopefully as she pulled her head up to look Ashlyn in the eyes.

“I mean that I still care about you, deeply. And I care about your daughter. It was instinct to help you with her the other night. Let’s at least be friends now. We still have a lot to talk about and learn, but I would love to be your friend again.”

Ali let the tears fall down her face as she gave Ashlyn a huge hug. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Ali whispered into her ear.

Ashlyn just held her tighter. Her heart ached for Ali. She had gone through all of that alone in order to protect Ashlyn’s future. She wouldn’t be alone ever again, Ashlyn was going to make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlyn found herself lying next to Ali an hour later on Ali’s bed. There was nothing sexual to it. Just two friends catching up on lost time as Anna Claire slept on the bed beside them. Although, it was hard to get her to sleep when she noticed her play buddy had come in the room right before her bedtime with chocolate chip cookies. 

“Can I ask a question?” Ashlyn said in a whispered tone.

Ali giggled quietly so she wouldn’t wake up her daughter. “No, that was the only question you get.”

“Ha. Ha.” Ashlyn said in mock laughter. “But seriously?”

Ali rolled her eyes. “Of course you can, stupid.”

“How did the thing with Germany work out? You told me the reason you were breaking up with me was because you were leaving. You obviously didn’t make it there that next season. When did you go?”

“Oh, well, I explained to them why I had to turn down their offer. They understood and asked for me to keep in touch, because if I was still interested after I got back into shape then they would like to talk to me.”

“So when did you go over there?” 

“The next season. I left Anna Claire with my mom here in the states, which about killed me, and I went over there. I had a good first season, got along with everyone well, and was asked to come back. So the next season I went and got an apartment of my own, no roommates, and I brought Anna Claire back with me. I didn’t bring her at first because my mom was nervous about the language barrier and me trying to get settled. And that second season with her was still tough, but I felt so much better having her there with me. She lived in Germany from the time she was 20 months old until she was almost 5.”

“Wow. Wait, lived? Y’all don’t live there anymore?”

Ali smiled and shook her head. “Moved back here a little while ago. Just staying with my mom. Rumor has it that there is a new professional league starting here. I thought it was time that I brought her back here to be with her grandparents and uncle. Plus she will be starting school this year and I didn’t want her to have to learn in German. I thought it would be best if she started here.”

“So does she know German?” Ashlyn asked curiously. She had never heard the girl use it but she did have a slight accent.

“Yeah, she knows a good bit, but I always used English at home and we would come back to the states during the off season so English is definitely her dominate language.”

Ashlyn nodded and Ali could tell that the goalkeeper was about to doze off. They had been talking for hours and they had had a pretty tough practice. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” Ali suggested and she ran her hand through the blonde’s hair.

“I am in bed.” Ashlyn mumbled and scooted closer to Ali for warmth.

Ali giggled. “Your own bed.”

Ashlyn groaned but slowly rolled away to get out of the bed. “Hey, Al?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad we got to talk…and that we can be friends again.” Ashlyn told her sincerely.

“I’m sorry that we didn’t talk sooner.” Ali admitted.

Ashlyn shook her head. “That’s in the past now, Alex. And I’m sorry that you had to live through that. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you and that I didn’t fight harder to keep you. But we have to get past that, because I don’t plan on losing you again.”

Ali smiled up at her with tears in her eyes. “I don’t want to lose you again either.” 

Ashlyn leaned back over the bed and gave Ali a gentle kiss to the forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, princess.” She said before leaving the hotel room.

Ali laid there in silence. She felt like her heart was beating a million times a second. Princess. She called her ‘princess.’ All was right with the world again. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, Ashlyn fell asleep vowing to never let another man take advantage of Ali again.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 

“Ms. Ashlyn!” Anna Claire called out cheerfully the next morning as she saw Ashlyn sitting at a table with her breakfast.

“Hey, Munchkin!” Ashlyn said as she held her arms out and waited for the little girl to run in to them. Anna Claire gave her a big hug and then pulled back. “Where’s your mommy?” Ashlyn asked as she looked around for Ali.

Anna Claire shrugged and Ashlyn’s forehead furrowed in confusion. She looked around for Ali and then suddenly saw the brunette storm into the room, obviously looking for her daughter. Her expression turned a little softer in relief when she spotted her daughter with Ashlyn but it quickly turned hard again. She came over to them quickly and took Anna Claire by her arm so the little girl was turned to look at her. Ashlyn and the rest of the women at the table stayed silent and Anna Claire knew that she was about to be in trouble. “Anna. Claire. Krieger. I swear if you ever scare me like that again then you will get a spanking so hard that you won’t be able to sit down on your bottom for a week. Do you understand? You do not run onto the elevator before I can get on there. I had no idea where you were.” Ali scolded her daughter.

“I just wanted to come see Ms. Ashlyn.” Anna Claire admitted shyly.

“I don’t care, sweetheart. You scared me. I would have been heartbroken if something had happened to you. You should have waited.” 

“I’m sorry, mommy. Can we still sit with Ms. Ashlyn?”

Ali looked around the table and noticed there was not an empty seat next to Ashlyn. “Why don’t we sit with her at lunch? I think you need some alone time to think about how it was wrong to run away from me.”

Anna Claire hung her head and Ali pointed at a table for her to go sit at while Ali fixed their plates. Ali looked up and caught Ashlyn’s eyes. She couldn’t help but notice that the blonde looked…sad? “So I guess that means I can’t come sit with y’all either?” Ashlyn asked with a pout.

Ali rolled her eyes. “Sit with us at lunch? I think she needs to learn this lesson.” 

“Ok. Tell the little princess that it’s a date. I’ll even watch a movie with her after the game tonight.”

Ali laughed, “Sure. But the movie after the game might be a no-go. That will be way past her bedtime.”

Ashlyn frowned a little bit “Oh, well at least we still have lunch.”

Ali chuckled at the blonde and started to walk off. “I’ll see you later. I need to get food to her before she runs off again.” She said   
over her shoulder and Ashlyn just waved at her and watched her walk off. 

The rest of the table, that consisted of Alex, Kelley, Pineo, Carli, and Abbey all eyed the interaction curiously. As far as they were concerned, Ashlyn and Ali hadn’t known each other until this camp, and they didn’t seem particularly friendly to begin with.

“What was that?” Pineo asked and nudged Ashlyn’s shoulder with her own. 

“What was what?” 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Ashlyn.” Abbey warned. “I know that Krieger is one hot momma, but that’s the point, she’s a mother. Her little girl already adores you. Pursuing her would like be asking for three broken hearts.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ali is my friend. Recently my friend at that. I’m not screwing up anything because there is nothing to screw up. I just like playing with her kid. Anna Claire is a sweet girl.”

“Whatever you say, Romeo.” Kelley joked with an eyeroll.

Ashlyn sighed and chose to ignore her friends. Her eyes drifted over to where Anna Claire was sitting and she saw the little girl looking at her with a smile on her face. Ashlyn gave the girl a wink and watched her giggle. ‘So cute, just like her mother.’ Ashlyn thought.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“Piggy-back-ride!” Anna Claire insisted as she pulled on the back of Ashlyn’s jersey.

The USWNT had just beaten France 3-1. Ashlyn didn’t get to play but Ali had played the full 90. Ashlyn easily lifted the girl up onto her back. “Can you see your mommy?” Ashlyn asked her.

Anna Claire looked around for her mom and pointed when she saw her over at the fence signing autographs. “There she is!”

Ashlyn smiled and started towards the defender. As they got closer, Ashlyn took Anna Claire off her back and held her in her arms. “When we get behind your mommy make sure you are really quiet so you can scare her. Ok?” Ashlyn whispered to her.  
Anna Claire nodded and Ashlyn snuck up behind Ali. She made sure to hold up a single finger to her lips to indicate to the fans to stay quiet as she approached. Ashlyn waited until Ali had just handed a picture back to a little girl before launching Anna Claire onto Ali’s back. Ali jumped and squealed and Ashlyn made sure to stay close enough to make sure Anna Claire didn’t fall off her back. 

Both the blonde and the little girl busted into a fit of giggles as long as did the fans surrounding them. Ali bent down so Anna Claire could slip off her back and then turned around to her daughter. 

“You decided to scare me, huh?” Ali asked her.

Anna Claire gave her a cheesy grin. “Ms. Ashlyn told me too!” she said, quickly giving up her partner in crime.

Ashlyn held her hands up. “Hey! I thought we were in this together.” 

Ali laughed at the two and pulled her daughter into her for a hug. “Do you want to walk with me while I finish signing autographs?” she asked her.

Anna Claire quickly nodded in agreement, she always took any chance to do soccer things with her mommy. It always made her feel special.

“You’re leaving me?” Ashlyn asked the girl with a playful pout.

Anna Claire giggled. “Sorry!” 

Ashlyn smiled at her and leaned in to give the girl a kiss on the cheek. “It’s ok, princess. Just make sure your mommy hurries so we can go get icecream after.” She whispered to her.

“Icecream!?!” she asked excitedly and that caused Ali to roll her eyes. 

“Really? Didn’t I mention earlier that after the game would be too close to her bedtime to do anything?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn put on a thinking face and finally shrugged. “I don’t recall that.” And she gave Ali a smirk.

Ali cut her eyes at her and turned back to the fans. “We’ll meet you in the locker room in a bit.” Ali said to her, caving under the pressure of her daughter and the goalkeeper.

“Hurry up so we can go get icecream!” Ashlyn called back before stopping to sign a few autographs herself.

~~ Two Weeks Later ~~

“Hey! What’s up?” Ashlyn asked as she answered a facetime request from Ali. Ashlyn was at her grandmother’s house in Florida. She was currently working in the garden to help her grandmother out. Ali and Anna Claire were flipping back and forth between her mom’s house in Miami and her dad’s house in Virginia, waiting for Ali to be allocated to a team so they could get an apartment. They were currently in Virginia. 

“I have a little girl that REALLY wants to talk to you.” Ali informed the blonde. 

Ashlyn smirked, “Really?”

“Yea. Is now a bad time?” 

“No! No. Now is great! I would love to talk to her.” Ashlyn smiled.

“Good!” Ali said with a huge smile spreading across her face before she passed the phone off and Ashlyn saw the cutest little girl’s face fill the screen.

“Hey, princess!” Ashlyn said happily.

“HEY ASHY!” Anna Claire responded, she had taken to the nickname for Ashlyn after hearing Pineo jokingly call the goalkeeper that. “What are doing?” she asked as she noticed that Ashlyn was outside.

“I’m helping my grandmother in the garden. It’s always important to help people.”

“Are you planting flowers?”

Ashlyn grinned at her. “I am! Pink ones too. Just for you. You’ll have to come see them.”

Anna Claire’s eyes went wide. “I want to come now!”

Ashlyn giggle when she also heard Ali laugh on the other side of the phone behind Anna Claire. “I would love that, munchkin. But you would have to ask your mommy about that.”

“Can we mommy?” Anna Claire asked excitedly as she turned to her mom.

Ali giggled. “I’ll have to talk to Ms. Ashlyn about that some other time. I promise to think about it.” The defender told her daughter sincerely. Ali wouldn’t mind visiting Ashlyn the next time they went down to Miami, but she wanted to make sure the goalkeeper was sincere about her offer.

Ashlyn heard Ali’s comment to her daughter and decided to speak up. “I really do mean it, Al! I would love to have y’all visit.”

“I know.” Ali told her. “I would just have to work all that out. We’ll talk about it later.” The brunette assured Ashlyn.

“Looking forward to it.” Ashlyn said and gave her a wink.

Yeah, things were definitely getting better between them.


	7. Chapter 7

“Look.” Ali whispered in Anna Claire’s ear as she pointed Ashlyn out in the airport. It had been about a week and a half since Anna Claire had asked to visit Ashlyn, and Ali had made the arrangements almost immediately but decided to keep it a secret from her little girl.

Anna Claire thought they were just going to her grandmother’s house and was very surprised when her mother pointed out Ashlyn waiting for them at the airport. “ASHLYN!” the little girl squealed and Ashlyn chuckled as everyone around them turned to look in the girl’s direction. 

Ali let Anna Claire down from her arms and she was running off to the goalkeeper in a sprint. Ashlyn bent down and held her arms out and was almost tackled to the ground by the five-year-old’s force.

“My goodness.” Ashlyn groaned as she picked Anna Claire up in her arms and spun her around. “I think you most have grown 5 inches in the three weeks since I’ve seen you.”

Anna Claire giggled. “No I haven’t, silly.”

Ashlyn laughed and kissed the girl’s cheek and then looked up to see that Ali had finally approached them. “Alex.” The blonde whispered out as she moved in to give the brunette a hug.

“Hey. Good to see you.” Ali mumbled as she held Ashlyn tight so she could cherish having both of her favorite girls in her arms.

“Are y’all ready to head over to my grandma’s? I think she is cooking up something special just for the two of you.”

“Sounds great. But are you sure that it’s ok to stay at her house? I feel like we would be intruding. She doesn’t know us, and Anna Claire can be a handful sometimes, and--”

“Ssssshhh.” Ashlyn cut off her rambling. “My grandma is happy to have you both there. Don’t worry about it.”

Ali gave her a smile and nodded before they headed over to baggage claim to get their luggage. Ashlyn sat Anna Claire down and grabbed both of the bags that Ali pointed out as theirs before leading them to the jeep. Anna Claire gasped when Ashlyn pointed out which car was hers and ran to it. “Mommy, it doesn’t have a roof! That’s so cool!”

Ashlyn laughed at the girl and threw both suitcases in the back before lifting Anna Claire up and tossing her into the backseat without even opening a door. She then turned back to Ali to find the brunette just staring at the vehicle. “Something wrong?” she asked.

~~ Flashback ~~

“Hello?” Ali answered groggily as she was woken up in the middle of the night. 

“Hey. Is this Ali?” a man’s voice asked over the phone.

Ali woke up a little more at the voice. “Yes.” She answered carefully as she sat up in the bed and turned the lamp on.

“This is Chris. Ashlyn’s brother.”

“Oh.” Ali responded in shock. Ashlyn hadn’t even bothered to contact her in the three months since they broke up. “Is everything ok?”

Chris sighed. “Not really…Look I know you broke up with her, but I thought you might want to know that she was in a really bad car   
accident this afternoon. She is at home in Florida for a break this weekend and she was on her way home from the beach and she didn’t have the top on when some idiot t-boned her and flipped the jeep. Totaled it. She's lucky that she wasn't more seriously injured.”

Ali gasped and clutched the 6 month swell of her stomach. “Oh my god. Is she ok?!” Ali asked quickly.

“She’s in surgery right now. I think she’ll be ok. A few broken ribs, broken arm, gash on her head. It’s her arm that they are having to do surgery on. Look, like I said, she told me that y’all broke up, but I know she misses you. I thought that maybe, if you still cared about her, that you could come down here. I think she needs you.” Chris explained.

Ali sighed as she let a few tears fall down her face. She looked down to her baby bump and rubbed soothing circles across it. “Chris, I wish I could. I really do. I love your sister so much but-”

“Nevermind.” Chris cut her off. “I thought you would care. She talks about you as if you’re a saint even though you broke her heart. I thought you might want to be here for her but I guess not. Bye, Ali.” He said and hung up the phone obviously upset.

Ali was sobbing as she set the phone back on the nightstand. What had she done?

~~ End of Flashback ~~

Ali blinked a few times. “I…I didn’t know you still had this thing.” She said looking at the jeep.

Ashlyn looked back to the jeep and smiled. “Yeah, well this is actually a different one. I was in an accident several years back and I was so crushed that my baby was totaled that my dad bought me a duplicate of what I had.” Ashlyn chuckled and shook her head. “That dude could barely afford his medical bills but he still bought this for me. I tried to tell him that it was too much, but he wouldn’t let me return it.”

Ali smiled and came up to give Ashlyn a tight side hug, knowing that she needed it. “I’m sorry about the first one. It held a lot of good memories.” 

Ashlyn nodded. “Yeah, but in the end he betrayed me. Look at this scar!” she said as turned her arm over and showed Ali a faint scar where they obviously had to do the surgery on her broken arm.

Ali giggled and brought the blonde’s arm up closer for inspection. “Looks like it healed nicely.” She said before placing a swift kiss to the scar and hoping into the jeep, not letting Ashlyn know that she knew about the accident.

Ashlyn just shook her head at her and ran around to the driver’s side.

~~ ~~ ~~ 

“Grandma! We’re here!” Ashlyn called out as she carried Ali and Anna Claire’s bags into the house while they followed in behind. 

Ali spotted an older woman with a full head of gray hair come out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. 

“Oh, good! Go put their bags in the guestroom.” she exclaimed as she came over to them and Ashlyn chuckled as she walked off with the suitcases. Grandma didn’t even hesitate to give Ali a hug. “Hi, Ali. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Ali smiled widely at the older woman. “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you also. I know how much you mean to Ashlyn.”

Grandma waved off the compliment. “Don’t underestimate how much you mean to her either, sweetheart.” 

She didn’t give Ali a chance to respond before she was bent down talking to Anna Claire. “And you must be Anna Claire. Just as beautiful as my Ashlyn said you are.”

The little girl blushed and accepted the hug from Ashlyn’s grandma.

“You talking about how beautiful the little princess is?” Ashlyn asked as she came down the stairs.

Grandma stood straight and smiled to her granddaughter. “I was. She really is a princess.”

“Just like her mommy.” Ashlyn said with a wink and threw an arm around Ali’s shoulders.

Ali rolled her eyes. “You’re such a flirt.”

Ashlyn shrugged and her grandma laughed. “She always has been.” The older woman informed Ali before asking if Anna Claire wanted to come with her to get some cookies because they had a little while before dinner. Anna Claire quickly agreed and skipped off with grandma towards the kitchen. 

“You might want to follow them. I told grandma to make chocolate chip because they are y’all’s favorite.” Ashlyn told the defender as she dropped her arm from around her shoulders and moved into the living room to plop down on the couch.

“That’s tempting.” Ali joked as she also sat down on the couch and watched as Ashlyn turned it to ESPN to watch a preseason NFL game.

“Football really?” Ali groaned.

“America’s pastime, baby.” Ashlyn said as she tuned into the tv and both women paused. “Uhhhh, I mean. I….I didn’t-the baby was..”

Ali shook her head. “Let it go.”

“But” Ashlyn started again.

“No.” Ali cut her off. “Remember when I held your hand that night when Anna Claire got sick? There are just some habits that are hard to forget when we get together with certain people. It’s not a big deal.”

“Do you think that we’ll ever be able to be real friends?” Ashlyn asked her after a moment.

Ali took a second to think on it. “I don’t know. Do you want to be friends?”

Ashlyn shrugged. “I don’t think I know how to be your friend, and I’m no-”

“Ashy! Can we go see the flowers now?!” Anna Claire yelled as she came running into the living room with a cookie still in her hand. 

Ashlyn looked to the girl and smiled. “Sure thing, gummy bear.” Ashlyn responded as she hopped up from the couch and led the girl to the backyard. 

Ali groaned and buried her head in a pillow to scream in frustration, of all the moments for her daughter to interrupt.

“Everything ok in here?” Grandma asked and Ali shot up, her face red from embarrassment. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

Grandma chuckled and walked further into the living room. “My granddaughter is frustrating isn’t she?”

Ali rolled her eyes. “More like my daughter has bad timing.” She said and both of them laughed.

“She’s happy again.” Grandma admitted to the defender.“I haven’t seen her smile as much as she does with your daughter since my son died. I’m glad you were able to come down here and visit with her.”

Ali gave the older woman a small smile. “Not to sound selfish, but…is my daughter the only new thing in her life to make her happy?”

Grandma gave a knowing smile. “You’ve always been able to make her happy. She didn’t go into any detail because she said it wasn’t her business to tell, but she explained to me that things between you two are good again. She said she forgave you…I’m not going to pretend like I’m ok with you breaking my granddaughter’s heart six years ago, but if Ashlyn forgives you and understands then so do I.”

Ali wiped at her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. “Thank you. I just…I want to make up for every lost second. I want to go back to where we don’t have to be in this awkward thing we are calling a friendship. I want…her.” Ali admitted.

Grandma smiled at the younger woman and pulled her in for a hug. “She loves both of you, sweetheart. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out. If you want her, then go get her.”

Ali took a deep breath and composed herself. “And do I have your permission to date your granddaughter…again?” Ali asked.

Grandma nodded. “Just don’t break her heart.”

Ali shook her head. “Never again.” Ali swore. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 

Ali eventually joined the two new best friends outside while Grandma continued to work on dinner. 

“Hey Ashlyn?” Ali whispered to her as they watched Anna Claire play with Grandma’s poodle, Michelangelo.

“Yeah?”

“You started to say earlier that you don’t know how to be my friend. What if we just weren’t friends?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn whipped her head to Ali so fast that they both heard her neck pop. “What?” Ashlyn croaked out. “But….but we just started talking again. And I’ve gotten close to Anna Claire and…I… Don’t want to lose you again, Alex.”

“No, I don’t mean that you would lose us. I mean what if we were more than friends?” Ali asked shyly.

“Like we date again?” 

Ali nodded.

“Wow.” Ashlyn said as she leaned back into the chair and let out a deep breath. 

“Wow? That’s all you have to say?”

“I mean, I just can’t fathom that right now. I was heartbroken for six years, and then I thought you had cheated on me and I resented you. I just…wow.”

“I get it.” Ali said quietly and began to stand up from her lawn chair. “You don’t trust me. I understand. I don’t deserve for you to trust me after I lied to you, but I don’t think I can be just friends with you.”

Ali started to walk back into the house and Ashlyn quickly stood up to stop her. “I can’t be just friends either.” Ashlyn mumbled right before Ali reached the door.

“What?” Ali asked as she turned back. 

“I don’t want to be your friend, Alex. I want the life with you and Anna Claire that I wish we could have started together six years ago.” Ashlyn admitted and then slumped back down in the chair. “I’m just scared. Scared that we’ll get into this and then something will happen and you won’t be honest with me. Except this time, it couldn’t just end with us breaking up and never talking. We have to think about Anna Claire.”

Ali nodded and came to sit back down beside Ashlyn, but before she could sit in the chair Ashlyn pulled her into her lap. “How has Anna Claire been with your relationships in the past?” Ashlyn asked she began to play with Ali’s fingers.

Ali shrugged. “I never had any relationships. I went on a few dates but never out with the same person twice.”

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide in shock. “Really?”

Ali giggled. “It’s not that unusual when you’re a single mom.”

Ashlyn chuckled. “I guess you’re right. So anything with us would be a first time experience for Anna Claire?”

Ali nodded.

Ashlyn absorbed that information for a moment and then took a deep breath. “You know that I would never do anything to hurt her, right?”

“Of course.”

Ashlyn went silent again. “Me and you? We’re really going to do this?”

Ali smiled. “If you want to. We can take it slow. Introduce the idea to Anna Claire gradually.”

“I like that idea.” Ashlyn agreed.

Ali smiled. “Good.” She said before leaning in to place a kiss on Ashlyn’s cheek and then hoping off the keeper’s lap. “You’re grandma should have dinner ready soon. We should all go get cleaned up.” Ali informed her.

Ashlyn chuckled and stood from the lawn chair. “Gosh, we’ve been back together for two minutes and you’re already bossing me around.”

Ali giggled and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s waist. “Get used to it. I’m a mom. It’s what I do.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and then called for Anna Claire to join them.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mommy?” Anna Claire whispered as she tapped Ali on the shoulder.

“Hmmmm?” Ali hummed in question as she turned towards her daughter and hugged her close to her body, still keeping her tired eyes closed.

“Mommmmmyyyy” Anna Claire whined and tried to wiggle out of her mother’s arms.

Ali giggled, knowing that her daughter was getting impatient. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“We HAVE to get up! Ms. Ashlyn is taking us to the beach!”

Ali rolled her eyes and sat up slightly in the bed with a yawn. “Ok. Why don’t you go on downstairs and find Ashlyn and I’ll be down in   
a few minutes after I get dressed.” 

Anna Claire cheered excitedly before hopping off the bed and running out of the guestroom.

“ASHY!” Anna Claire squealed as she came running into the kitchen. 

Ashlyn turned around from the conversation she was having with her brother, who had come over for breakfast. “Hey, munchkin! Did you sleep well?” she asked as she hoisted the girl up into her arms and then settled her on her hip.

Anna Claire nodded furiously and Ashlyn just giggled. “Where’s your mommy?” 

“Getting dressed.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, it’s just like Ali to feel like she should get dressed before coming down for breakfast. “Chris, I want you to meet Princess Anna Claire. She’s a very important little munchkin in my life.” The blonde informed her older brother.

“Hi, Princess.” He said with a smile. He quirked a questioning eyebrow at his sister, trying to figure out exactly who the little girl was.   
Grandma had told him that Ashlyn had a friend visiting but hadn’t told him anything else.

Ashlyn just shrugged off his look and started to let Anna Claire help her flip pancakes while Grandma took care of everything else, like the eggs and bacon. 

Ali walked in and smiled at her two favorite girls by the pancake griddle, Anna Claire still securely in Ashlyn’s arms. She went over to them and wrapped her arms around both of them. “Hey.” Ali whispered.

Ashlyn smiled and turned around. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Morning.” Ali mumbled and kissed Ashlyn’s jaw.

Ashlyn chuckled and wrapped her free arm around her girl. “Oh, Chris! I need to introduce the two of you. Ali this is my brother, Chris. Chris, this is Ali.”

Ali and Chris both stared at each other for a moment. They both recalled the single time they ever had a conversation and it didn’t go over very well. 

“Ali? As in Ali from your college days?” Chris questioned to just make sure.

“Yeah! That Ali. Isn’t it great?” Ashlyn asked with an excited smile, oblivious to her brother’s attitude towards Ali.

Chris shook his head. “You have a lot of guts to be here.” Chris said harshly towards Ali.

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide and Ali hung her head. “What the hell, man?!” Ashlyn said as she turned the pancake griddle off and set Anna Claire on the ground before moving towards her brother. “You can’t talk to her like that.”

“Oh, I can’t?” Chris said and took a step forward. “Because how I remember it, she broke your heart.”

Ashlyn shook her head. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Stay out of my business.”

“Out of your business? I’m just trying to look out for you!” Chris defended himself. 

“Well you can stop it.” Ashlyn seethed and stepped up to him until she was practically nose to nose with her brother. She then lowered her voice to a whisper. “You don’t talk about my girlfriend like that, especially in front of her daughter. Do you understand?”

Chris looked at her in disbelief. “Your girlfriend?” he whispered back harshly. “You have to be fucking kidding me.”

Ashlyn shook her head and shoved her brother. “Get out.”

Chris was shocked. “What?”

“I said, get out. You don’t get to judge me and my decisions. Ali and I worked things out, so you can keep your opinions to yourself.” Ashlyn wasn’t about to take her brother’s shit when he didn’t know half of the story.

“Ashlyn...” Ali said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the goalkeeper down. 

“No!” Ashlyn said as she turned to Ali. “He doesn’t have the right to judge us when he doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t have the right to treat you that way. I won’t let him.”

Ali sighed and looked to the siblings’ grandmother for help.

“Ashlyn, why don’t you go set the table. Take Anna Claire with you to help.” Grandma instructed.

Ashlyn looked at her grandmother in confusion. “What?” 

“You heard me. Go!” the older woman instructed. 

“I’m not just leaving Ali here with Chris talking shit to her.” Ashlyn insisted.

“She’ll be fine. Ali and I had a talk yesterday that I think your brother should be a part of. Take Anna Claire and go set the table.” She said as she held plates out to Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn took the plates that her grandmother shoved in her arms and Anna Claire followed after her.

“Work it out.” Grandma instructed Ali and Chris before she turned back to the food on the stove.

Chris and Ali only looked at each other for a minute before Chris spoke up. “You had no right to come back into my sister’s life after you broke up with her like you did. You didn’t even come when she needed you most!”

“I know.” Ali admitted quietly. “I know that I don’t deserve a second chance.”

“Then why the fuck are you here?” he seethed.

“Christopher Harris! I’m not going to let you talk to any woman like that, I don’t care what your opinion of her is.” Grandma turned around and scolded him.

Chris turned to his grandmother. “Oh, am I the other one here who remembers how she acted when I called her about Ashlyn’s accident?”

Grandma sighed. “That’s in the past.”

“Oh really?” Chris turned back to Ali. “How do you think Ashlyn would feel if I told her that you knew about her accident but didn’t come? I never told her I called you, but what if I did? What if I went in there right now and told her?”

Ali had a few tears slip down her face as she hugged her arms close to her body, trying to keep her memories at bay. “I…I think she would understand.” Ali said semi confidently. She was pretty sure that she and Ashlyn had chosen to erase the past 6 years. Ashlyn wouldn’t judge her for her decision to stay away after her accident. 

Chris’s eyes went wide. “Really? You want to test that theory?”

Ali stayed silent. She didn’t know what to do.

“Ashlyn!” Chris called Ashlyn back into the room.

Ashlyn came running, telling Anna Claire to stay put while she went back to the kitchen.

“What?” Ashlyn asked, immediately walking to Ali who looked to still be upset. “Are you ok?” Ashlyn whispered to the defender as she wrapped her in her arms.

Ali nodded but hugged Ashlyn close to her. “What the hell are getting at, Chris? I’m not changing my mind. Ali and I are back together.”

“I called her. I called her when you had your accident. She didn’t come. Your arm was so bad that your career could have ended that night, but she didn’t care enough about you to come. What makes you think her feelings have changed?” Chris told her.  
Ashlyn quickly did the math in her head. That accident was only a few months after they broke up…Anna Claire. Ali was pregnant with Anna Claire. 

Ashlyn shook her head. “Like I said before. You don’t have a right to judge us when you don’t know anything.”

Chris was getting frustrated. “What the fuck does that even mean!?”

“It means that she couldn’t just come down here BECAUSE SHE WAS PREGNANT! SHE COULDN’T HAVE COME DOWN HERE! What does it take to get through your thick skull?!” Ashlyn yelled at him.

Chris looked between Ashlyn and Ali with confusion. “Pregnant?”

This also got Grandma to turn around from her cooking, she was trying to let everyone handle this as adults, but this caught her interest. She had roughly done the math, she suspected but she hadn’t asked any questions. 

“Yes! Anna Claire was born like 3 months after my accident. Right?” Ashlyn made sure as she turned to Ali.

Ali nodded and kept her eyes focused on the ground. 

“So she cheated on you? Or am I supposed to believe that it was some miracle conception?” Chris scoffed.

Ashlyn tensed and let go of Ali to push her brother back by the shoulders. “Shut up.”

“Come on, Ashlyn! See where I coming from here! I don’t want her to hurt you again!”

“She didn’t mean to hurt me the first time!”

Ali couldn’t take the two siblings arguing anymore. She turned to grandma with tears in hers and shook her head.

Grandma saw Ali’s tears and rushed over to her, wrapping her in a hug. “I was raped.” Ali whispered to grandma. "I was raped, and I was scared, and I was doing what was best for Ashlyn.”

Grandma’s heart broke and she held her tighter. “Oh, baby girl. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

Chris noticed the interaction between Ali and his grandmother and stopped his fighting with his sister. “What’s going on?” Chris asked.

Grandma shook her head disapprovingly at her grandson and continued to rub Ali’s back soothingly. Ashlyn noticed Ali in tears and rushed to her. “Baby? What’s wrong, Alex? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Ashlyn said as she tried to pull Ali into her arms. 

Grandma let Ashlyn take Ali and then turned to her grandson. “You have some apologizing to do.” She said sternly.

Chris looked at her confused. 

Grandma shook her head and pulled her grandson away from the couple. She pointed to the dining room where Ashlyn had left Anna Claire. “That little girl in there is a precious gift, but she was brought into this world in a way that is despicable. Ali broke up with Ashlyn to keep Ashlyn from feeling like she had to take responsibility for a child that was conceived by rape. Are you happy now? Are you happy that you decided to push when your sister said to drop it? Are you happy now that she’s in tears, and feels guilty again for trying to do what was best for your sister?” 

Chris’s mouth dropped in shock and Grandma walked out of the room to check on Anna Claire.

Chris walked slowly up to Ashlyn and Ali, his sister was still holding her crying girlfriend. “Ali.” Chris whispered out. “God, I’m so sorry, Ali. I didn’t know. I didn’t mean any of that. I was just trying to look out for my little sister. Fuck, I’m so sorry.” He apologized as he had tears come to his own eyes.

Ashlyn looked up to him and shook her head. “I think you’ve done enough for today. Just leave.” 

Chris nodded and walked out of the kitchen, then he went to his car. “I royally fucked up.” he said as he hit his steering wheel before driving off.

~~ ~~

Everyone eventually calmed down and Ashlyn felt like she couldn’t apologize enough for her idiot brother, even if Ali insisted that she understood his motive. Ali knew that she had really broken Ashlyn's heart all those years ago and she didn’t expect the blonde’s family to be ok with it.

The trio eventually made their way to the beach and Ali had her eyes closed as she laid on the beach, wondering if her and Ashlyn could still be together even though the Ashlyn's family didn't approve of their relationship.

“Mommy! Come play with us!” Anna Claire insisted as she came running up to Ali who was laying out on a beach towel. 

Before Ali even had a chance to respond, Anna Claire launched her wet body onto her mother and Ali squealed. Ashlyn came jogging up a few second later, laughing at the duo. 

Ali cut her eyes at Ashlyn. “You think this is funny?”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Seeing as I told her to do it? Yes, I think it’s hysterical.”

Ali just accepted her fate and gave her daughter a big hug, she then motioned for Ashlyn to join them on the blanket. Ashlyn gladly laid down beside them and wrapped an arm around both of them.

Ali then locked eyes with Ashlyn and smiled at her. “Let’s tell her.” she whispered.

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

Ali nodded and Ashlyn just smiled with her agreement.

“Hey, baby girl?” Ali asked getting her daughter’s attention by running her hands through the girl’s hair.

Anna Claire looked up and Ali kissed her nose before she started. “How do you feel about me, and Ms. Ashlyn, and you seeing a lot more of eachother?”

“Really?” Anna Claire asked excitedly.

Ali nodded.

“That sounds fun!” 

Both of the women laughed and Ashlyn leaned over to kiss the girl’s temple. 

“I’m glad you think so, princess. But how would you feel if your mommy and I started dating? Like Ms. Alex and Servando? Like your mommy being my girlfriend?” Ashlyn asked, referring to a teammate of theirs that she knew Anna Claire would know.

“Like kiss and hold hands?” Anna Claire asked.

Ashlyn chuckled. “Something like that.”

Anna Claire looked to Ali. “Not just me and you anymore?” she asked quietly.

Ali smiled at her daughter and pulled her in close. “Always me and you, baby, but yeah, Ms. Ashlyn is going to be a part of us now. Is that ok?”

Anna Claire nodded and then rolled off of Ali's stomach to go and lay on top of Ashlyn. She rested her head on Ashlyn’s chest and the goalkeeper wrapped a secure arm around her. “You getting sleepy?” Ashlyn asked.

Anna Claire nodded and Ashlyn decided to just let her rest on top of her. “Guess you get out of playing with us for now.” Ashlyn teased her girlfriend.

Ali giggled. “I wouldn’t have tried to get out of it anyway. I love seeing her happy and playing.”

Ashlyn smiled and bent her head down to kiss the top of Anna Claire’s head. “Yeah, I do too.”

Ashlyn had said it so sincerely that Ali had tears come to her eyes. She was so happy that Ashlyn seemed to love Anna Claire so much. She finally couldn't take holding her feeling in any longer, and she just leaned over and connected her lips to Ashlyn’s so quickly that the blonde had no idea what was going on. Ashlyn found Ali’s rhythm fairly quick and continued to kiss her, with Anna Claire almost asleep on top of her. Every feeling that Ashlyn had for Ali six years ago came rushing back. There was no doubt in her mind that she still loved this woman. 

Ali eventually pulled back, staying close to Ashlyn as they both caught their breaths. “Wow. Almost forgot what that felt like.” Ali whispered.

Ashlyn smiled and leaned up to place another quick kiss to Ali’s lips. “But it’s still as good as I remember.”

Ali giggled. “Even better.”

Ashlyn smiled and leaned back down onto the blanket. She pulled Ali into her side with one arm and started to rub circles on Anna Claire’s back with the other. 

"I'm sorry about the cussing earlier infront of Anna Claire. I didn't think about it at the time. That was inappropriate. I apologize."

Ali shook her head. "Nothing she hasn't heard from me when I stub a toe. Don't worry about it."

They didn’t see Chris walking down the beach towards them, but Chris watched his sister carefully as she interacted with the mother and daughter. She looked happy… happier than he’s seen her since their dad passed away. He shook his head and sighed, he couldn’t believe how he had treated Ali. He walked up slowly, afraid of how his sister would treat him. “Ashlyn, Ali.” He said softly to get their attention as he approached them.

Ashlyn looked up at him and scowled at him. “What do you want?”

“I want to apologize. Like, really, really, really apologize.” He admitted.

Ashlyn scoffed. “You’re not forgiven. You shouldn’t treat anyone the way you treated Ali.”

Ali sighed and nudged Ashlyn in the side with her elbow. “Be nice.”

“No, No. She’s right, Ali.” Chris hung his head low. “I don’t deserve for you to forgive me. I accused you of some really crappy stuff because I was being an ass and not listening to my sister. And it ended with me finding out some information that I’m not sure you wanted shared with me. I apologize.”

Ali gave a small smile and pulled away from Ashlyn, leaving her on the blanket with Anna Claire still asleep on top of her. She stood up and gave Chris a hug without even asking. 

She pulled away and made sure to look him in the eyes. “I should apologize also. Our conversation over the phone six years ago could have gone a lot differently if I hadn’t been so afraid to tell Ashlyn about Anna Claire. I kept a lot of things a secret and I know that opens me up to judgment. Your sister wasn’t too pleased to see me for first time either. We had to have a real grown-up conversation to work things out. And I would be happy to have one of those real grown-up conversations with you and your grandma if it will help you feel better about mine and Ashlyn’s relationship.”

Chris shook his head and smiled as he pulled her in for another hug. “No, that’s not necessary. I accept this-” ,he said pointing to   
Ashlyn and Anna Claire, “for whatever it is. However you and Ashlyn decide to live y’all’s life is fine with me. I’m sorry I tried to intrude before.”

“You were just looking after your little sister, and I understand that.”

“Good.” He nodded and then looked down to his sister. “Are we cool?” he asked.

Ashlyn shrugged and continued to hold on to Anna Claire. “If you’re cool with Ali then you’re cool with me.”

Ali smiled and clapped her hands. “Great! Then everyone’s cool with each other! Do you want to stick around and hang out? I don’t imagine Anna Claire will sleep for long, and when she wakes up, she’ll be in full play-mode.”

Chris chuckled and plopped down on the blanket before Ali could even finish asking him. “How could I turn down hanging out with three pretty girls? That would just be stupid.” 

All three adults chuckled. 

Ali was family approved.


	9. Chapter 9

“Come with us to Miami. Just for a few days. You never got to meet my mom and I want you too.” Ali insisted the night before her and Anna Claire left to go to her mom’s, as her and Ashlyn sat out on the deck enjoying the sounds of the crashing waves.

Ashlyn sighed. “I don’t know, babe. Would your mom be cool with us dating? I mean, look how my family reacted at first.”

Ali shook her head. “This be different. A lot different. She knows that how things ended was my fault. She knows I lied to you. She will be happy that I finally found the courage to tell you the truth.”

“Ok. If you insist, then I will be happy to go with you.”

Ali smiled and leaned over to give Ashlyn a quick peck. “Good. Besides, I didn’t want to have to rent a car to drive down there anyway. Now you can just take us.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and pulled her girl closer.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Ashlyn and Anna Claire were playing the Alphabet Game in the car as they drove down to Miami the next day. The game consisted of starting with finding the letter "A" on a sign, truck, building or license plate and then move on to the next letter. 

Ali was pleased with Ashlyn’s idea to play the game because Anna Claire was struggling with identifying some of the letters of the alphabet even though she could recite her abc’s perfectly. 

“Look! It’s an ‘M’!” Anna Claire pointed out to the two older women as they passed a sign that read: “left lane ends.”

“Actually, munchkin, that has an ‘N’ not an ‘M’. But you were very close. Keep trying!” Ashlyn corrected but also encouraged. 

Anna Claire eagerly looked out the window again trying to spot the letter she was looking for. 

Ali smiled at how well Ashlyn seemed to handle her daughter and reached over to grab the blonde’s hand and pull it into her lap. Ali gave her hand a squeeze, and Ashlyn looked over to smile at her and noticed Ali looking at her. 

“What? Do I have chocolate on my face or something?”

Ali giggled and shook her head. “No. I’m just really happy you came with us.”

Ashlyn smiled and pulled Ali’s hand up to place a kiss on it. “Me too.”

“An ‘M’! I found one!” Anna Claire shouted suddenly and both women looked up to see a semi-truck passing them that did indeed have an ‘M’ on it.

“Good job, princess! Now which letter do we have to find next?”

“An ‘N’!” 

“That’s right! I bet I can find it first!” Ashlyn challenged the five year old.

“Nuh-uh!” Anna Claire said as she turned her focus out the window again. 

The race was on.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Ashlyn held Anna Claire in her arms as she nervously waited with Ali for Ali’s mom to answer the door. 

Deb answered the door and immediately pulled her daughter in for a hug. As she pulled away from Ali, Anna Claire reached out to her and Ashlyn let the girl go into her grandmother’s arms.

“There’s my baby girl. I’ve missed you.” Deb gushed as she kissed her granddaughter’s cheek. 

“Hey, grandmama. Look, this is mommy’s girlfriend!” Anna Claire announced excitedly as she pointed at Ashlyn.

Both Ali and Ashlyn’s eyes went wide and Ashlyn wanted to run back to her car. However, Deb just laughed. “Well, Ali mentioned she was bringing a friend. Glad I was able to get the full story without having to pry it out of y’all. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Deb.” Ali’s mom introduced herself and held her hand out to Ashlyn.

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Ashlyn.”

Deb’s smiled knowingly and moved out of the doorway to let everyone in. “Well, it’s very nice to finally meet you, Ashlyn. I…I’m surprised but very happy. So so happy.” She said as a few tears came to her eyes and she set Anna Claire down so she could pull both Ali and Ashlyn into a hug. 

“Are you crying?” Ali asked her mom as they pulled away from the hug.

Deb wiped away a few tears and shrugged it off. “Happy tears. Don’t worry. I don’t know how this happened and I don’t care. I’m just so glad I finally got to meet you, Ashlyn. I never thought I would get the chance to meet the woman my daughter has loved all these years.”

Ashlyn blushed and dipped her head. “Well, I’m happy to meet you also.”

Deb sighed happily and then started heading towards the kitchen. “Why don’t you two go get your bags in and I’ll take my granddaughter to help me frost the cake for tonight’s dessert.”

Ali and Ashlyn both went out to the jeep and grabbed the bags, Ashlyn grabbing all but one of them before Ali could start to help. Ali led them up the stairs to her old bedroom.

“You can just set the bags down in here. Anna Claire usually sleeps with me in here. I can show you the guestroom or you can stay in here with us. Your choice.”

Ashlyn shrugged. “Would you mind if I stayed with y’all?”

“As long as you don’t mind Anna Claire’s snuggle habits.”

Ashlyn chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

“Good.” Ali said as she started to unpack a few of her things. This left a moment of silence between the couple that allowed Ashlyn to explore the defender’s room.

She spotted a dozen or so junior soccer trophies sitting on a top of her dresser. She then moved over to a bookshelf where she found all of the twilight books and shook her head in disappointment, then on another shelf she found several pictures in mismatched frames. There were two pictures of Ali with some of her high school friends, and a picture of her with some Penn State teammates that Ashlyn recognized. 

She paused when she saw some pictures grouped together. The first one that caught her attention was a picture of her and Ali at one of their games against each other. They were both smiling like idiots and wearing each other’s jerseys after the game. 

The second picture was one of Ali and her brother Kyle. Ali was very pregnant in the picture, she looked like she was ready to give birth any minute. She and Kyle were both laughing and she had her hands cradling her stomach. Ashlyn couldn’t remember a time where Ali looked more beautiful than she did in that picture. 

Ashlyn had to shake her head to keep a tear from coming to her eye when she saw the third picture. Ali was lying in a hospital bed, holding a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked exhausted but she had the biggest smile on her face as she looked down at her baby. Ashlyn sighed, she had missed so much. She just wanted to go back in time and be with Ali every second of that time. She wanted to have been there…for both of them.

Ali had noticed how quiet her girlfriend had gotten and came over behind Ashlyn. She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and snuggled into her side. “You ok?” Ali asked as she noticed the set of pictures Ashlyn was looking at.

Ashlyn sighed and kissed the top of Ali’s head. “Just admiring how beautiful you are.”

Ali looked up at her curiously. “Are you sure?” 

Ashlyn nodded. “I’m sure. Let’s go downstairs. I’m hungry.”

Ali giggled and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand as they headed downstairs together.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Dinner had gone well, Deb took to Ashlyn quickly. She had remembered everything Ali had told her about Ashlyn from when they dated six years ago, including how Ashlyn’s only real ‘mother figure’ was her grandmother, this caused Deb to treat Ashlyn a little special. She wanted to show Ashlyn just how special moms could be. 

Ashlyn was helping Deb clean up from dinner, and Ali had taken Anna Claire upstairs for a bath, when Deb finally got to ask the question that she had been itching to ask all night. “So you forgave her?” she asked plainly. 

Ashlyn looked up from the plate she was drying and stared at the wall for a minute as she thought. “I…I don’t think that there was anything for me to forgive after I learned the truth.”

Deb smiled at the answer, this girl was as good as Ali had described her all those years ago. “And Anna Claire?” 

Ashlyn smiled and turned to Deb at the mention of the little girl. “She’s perfect, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life making up the five years I missed.”

“The rest of your life? Ali and you are that serious?” Deb asked, shocked that Ashlyn was talking about spending a forever with her two baby girls.

“It is for me. Of course, we need your daughter’s opinion on this subject, but I was in love with her six years ago and I'm in love with her now.”

“And you think that you can be a mother figure to Anna Claire if you and Ali continue?” Deb asked cautiously.

“I really didn’t know what being a mother was until the past 6 weeks that I have gotten to spend seeing that motherly side of Ali. And then tonight, watching you with Ali, even though she’s grown, she’s still your little girl. And if you’re asking if I can be a mother, like you or Ali, to Anna Claire, then the answer is probably no. I will never be as good as Ali. I don’t know everything that you need to know because, unlike Ali, I didn’t have a really great mom to teach me that stuff. But I do know this…I will give Ali and Anna Claire 100% of me. That's a promise.”

“That’s all we need from you.” Ashlyn heard her favorite voice say from behind her.

Ashlyn turned around and Ali came running to her and wrapped her arms around her. 

“How much of that did you hear?” Ashlyn asked her in a whisper as she held her tightly.

Ali giggled and kissed her neck as she continued to have tears fall down her face. “All of it. And just so you know, I do want to spend my life with you.”

Ashlyn smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Deb smiled at the interaction between the couple and left the room to go find her husband. She was beyond happy to know that her daughter and granddaughter had someone like Ashlyn. It was nice to finally meet the woman that Ali was always meant to be with.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hello?” Ashlyn said as she answered a phone call from her girlfriend. 

“TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!” Ali screamed into the phone.

Ashlyn chuckled and decided to tease her girlfriend. “Tell you what?”

Ali groaned. “Tell me what your email said. Where did they allocate you?” 

“Oh, babe, look we don’t have to talk about this right now. Why don’t we wait till I come down there this weekend?” Ashlyn said softly.

Ashlyn could here Ali’s excitement drop. Ali had received her email that morning saying she was being sent to D.C. and she knew that Ashlyn had put down the same choice. “Ashlyn, where did you get allocated?” Ali asked in a whisper, scared that they wouldn’t be in the same place, it was hard enough that they were three hours apart right now. Ali didn’t think she could handle being separated from Ashlyn for months at a time after they had already spent years without each other. 

“Alex, I…I got sent to D.C. I’M GOING WITH YOU!” Ashlyn cheered into the phone.

Ali squealed. “Are you serious!?” 

“Yes, I’m serious. We’re going to D.C together, me, you, and Anna Claire.”

“Oh my god! This is so great! I’m so excited.” 

“I know, baby. So am I.”

“Oh, gosh. Now we have to go apartment hunting. And find a school for Anna Claire up there. They want us there in January so that means she’s going to leave all of her friends that she’s made here. And she’s been asking me about taking dance lessons so I need to find her some dance classes. We also need to find a place that’s close to the training facilities. God, there’s so much to do! When should we go up and look at places? I can call a realtor.” Ali rambled.

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide and she immediately began to panic. “We? We’re looking for a place? Like me and you together? One place?” she asked and Ali could hear her gulp. 

“Oh my god, Ashlyn, I’m so sorry. I should have asked. I just assumed that since we would be in the same city…Oh my god. I’m so embarrassed.” Ali wanted the ground to swallow her up. She had just assumed they would live together. But that was stupid to think, she and Ashlyn hadn’t even had sex this go around, they hadn’t done anything to indicate they would be ready to live together after only 4 months of dating again. “Forget I said anything. We will look for two apartments. Two separate places.”

Ashlyn sighed, Ali sounded so defeated. “No, it makes sense for us to live together, right? I mean, I think we should get a three bedroom place, just to reduce any confusion for Anna Claire, but it makes sense. Let’s do it!” Ashlyn tried to sound enthusiastic even though she was terrified at the prospect of taking that big of a step. 

“Are you sure?” Ali asked hesitantly. “You don’t sound sure.” 

“No. I’m sure.” Ashlyn said with a little more confidence in her voice. “We have a meeting the week before Thanksgiving in D.C., why don’t we go a day or two early to look at some places?” she suggested.

The suggestion made Ali feel a little better, which meant Ashlyn was putting some thought into it. “Ok. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.”

“Alex.” Ashlyn said seriously. “I love you, I love Anna Claire. This is the next logical step. It’s ok.” And Ashlyn meant it. This was the next step, she knew that. She loved them, she planned on having a forever with them. Granted, this was a little sooner than she thought but it was still where they were heading.”

“Ashlyn, I don’t want you doing this because ‘it’s the next step’. I only want you doing this if you’re comfortable with it.”

Ashlyn was getting frustrated with Ali’s worrying. The more Ali questioned it, the more she would question it. “I am comfortable with it. We’ll look for a place together. I love you.”

Ali sighed, not completely convinced but willing to go with it. “I love you too. I’m call a realtor and line some stuff up.”

“Sounds great. I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

“Ok, bye.” Ali said before hanging up. 

Ashlyn took a deep breath and set her phone down. This was about to be the biggest thing she had ever done.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“Alex, are you ready to go!?” Ashlyn called upstairs to Ali. Ashlyn had come down from Satellite Beach to Miami so she and Ali could fly out together to D.C. Ali and Anna Claire were still living with Ali’s mom. Anna Claire had started school in Miami so she wouldn’t be behind and Ashlyn had just gotten back from dropping her off at school so Ali could hurry and finish packing.

“Give me a minute!” the defender called back down.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and turned to Deb and Ali’s step-dad, Tim. 

“Good luck getting her to hurry doing anything.” Tim joked.

Ashlyn shook her head. “We’re going to be late. She was supposed to be packed before Anna Claire even had to go to school. We were going to drop her off on the way to the airport. You can see how well that idea went.” 

Deb laughed and pulled Ashlyn into a side hug. “Well, thank you for putting up with her. You should have even more fun looking for apartments with her.”

“Oh god, don’t even remind me about that. That should be interesting to say the least.”

Deb and Tim both laughed and Ali finally made it down the stairs. “Ok, I’m ready.” She announced.

“Finally!” Ashlyn said and grabbed her bag.

Ali rolled her eyes and turned to her mom. “Anna Claire is used to staying with you guys so she should be fine. Call me if there is an emergency. She is usually good about doing her homework, but if she gives you a hard time just call me and let me talk to her.”

“We will, but I’m sure everything will be fine. Bye, love you, sweetheart.” Deb said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. 

“Bye. Love you too!” Ali called as she followed Ashlyn out the door. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“No, I want an honest to goodness answer about what’s so wrong with this apartment.” Ashlyn said as she put her foot down. This was the fourth apartment they had looked at and it seemed to fit their criteria. It had a fitness room, the kitchen was big and open, it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms. And unlike some of the previous apartments, it was in a safe area, zoned for a good school system, and had a park nearby. 

“It just won’t work, Ashlyn.” Ali insisted as she started to walk back towards the realtor. 

“But why?” Ashlyn asked again.

Ali sighed and turned back to her girlfriend. “It doesn’t have a pool.”

“A pool?!” Ashlyn exclaimed, she was getting frustrated. “Since when did we put a pool on our list of criteria?”

Ali narrowed her eyes at the goalkeeper. “Since my little girl told me that she wanted a pool so she could go swimming WITH YOU! Sorry for wanting to give my daughter everything that I possibly can! She’s already scared about moving to a new school. I just want her to feel at home in our new place, I already feel bad enough that she has to leave her new friends.”

“Well this is getting ridiculous, Alex. We’ll never find a place if you keep being this picky.”

“I’m being picky because I want what is best for Anna Claire. I thought you did too.” Ali huffed as she turned and walked away from her girlfriend.

“Alex! Don’t just walk away from me.” Ashlyn said as she grabbed Ali’s arm and pulled her back. 

“I get it, Ashlyn! You don’t have to say anything. You’ve been going along with this even though you don’t actually want to live with us. I know you don’t! You haven’t had you’re heart in this the whole time we’ve been talking about living together, so forget it. Forget that I asked. Forget that we even tried this. It would be a lot easier if we just got separate places.” 

“No, Ali, I want to be with you. I want to live with you. Where is this coming from?” Ashlyn argued.

“We can’t agree on anything! If you cared half as much as I did about what we need for Anna Claire’s sake then we wouldn’t be arguing!”

“Don’t try to make this into me not wanting what is best for Anna Claire. I only want what is best for her. But I can take her to a local swim club if swimming is so important to her. I don’t think we have to turn down the best place we’ve found because a five year old wants a pool! I’m being logical, Alex.” Ashlyn defended herself.

Ali shook her head and turned around to head back to the realtor. “I’m going to tell him we’re done for the day. I think we could use a break.” She said, effectively ending the argument. 

Ashlyn sighed and followed behind the defender.

~~ ~~ ~~ 

They parted ways as they said goodbye to the realtor and left the apartment they were looking at. Ali went back to the hotel but Ashlyn stayed gone for the rest of the day. She came to the hotel in enough time to catch Ali ordering room service for dinner. They ate in silence and got ready for bed without saying much to each other. They got into bed and Ashlyn pulled Ali close to cuddle into her. No matter how frustrated she was with Ali, there was no way that Ashlyn was losing her this time. She held on tight with neither of them saying a word.

They got up the next morning and moved about each other like everything was normal. They both knew they needed to talk about the apartment stuff, but they had a meeting to go to and their professional life trumped their personal problems. 

It was after the meeting that Ashlyn took Ali by the hand and guided her to a cab. She gave the driver an address that Ali didn’t recognize and they sat back and waited until they arrived. 

Ali was surprised when they pulled into a neighborhood with townhouses lining the street. “What’s this?” Ali asked as the cab came to a stop. 

“Just give it a chance.” Ashlyn said as they stepped out of the cab. She paid the driver then walked them up the few steps to the front door. She lifted the welcome mat to find a key that the realtor had obviously left for her. 

They walked in and Ali was shocked. It was a beautiful home with wooden floors, open concept living/kitchen area. Ashlyn led Ali through the house, pointing out details that matched what Ali had been looking for in apartments. Ashlyn finally took them into the backyard, which really wasn’t much of a backyard but it was more than you would have at an apartment. 

“So I was thinking that there is enough room for a small playset for Anna Claire and then a grilling pad for me. I know getting a townhouse is a bigger commitment than getting an apartment, but I think it could work.” Ashlyn told the defender.

Ali surveyed the backyard and nodded carefully. "Ok, and what about everything else on our list? This is just the bedrooms and kitchen that I wanted. What about everything else?”

“Well, because we are in a neighborhood, they have things like neighborhood amenities. Including, a neighborhood pool and gym facilities. This also happens to be within 15 minutes of the practice fields the Spirit plans on using.”

“What about schools?” Ali asked, warming up to the idea of being in a townhouse instead of an apartment. 

“It is in a decent school zone, but I think the better option would be the private school that is just three miles down the road. The private school also offers different after-school programs…like dance classes.” Ashlyn informed her girlfriend with a small smile.

Ali grinned widely at the blonde. “So you put some thought into this?”

Ashlyn shrugged. “I told the realtor that I needed a solution that would make you happy and that I was open to any ideas that he had. This was his suggestion.”

“I love it.” Ali finally said.

Ashlyn let out a sigh of relief. “So are we finished searching?” 

Ali nodded and leaned up to kiss her girlfriend. “Yeah, this is home.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Hold up, munchkin!” Ashlyn called to Anna Claire as she started to run off towards the line to get her picture taken with Santa. 

Anna Claire stopped in her tracks and Ali rolled her eyes as the little girl waited for her mom and Ashlyn to catch up with her. Anna Claire was always extra responsive to Ashlyn, it was like she was always trying to impress the blonde goalkeeper. In the few months that they had been dating, Ali had figured out fairly quickly that her daughter responded better to Ashlyn than her. Sometimes it bugged her, other times she thought it was sweet that Anna Claire looked up to Ashlyn so much. 

They caught up with the girl and Ashlyn pulled at the toboggan on the girl’s head just to irritate her. 

“Asssshlynnn” the girl whined and straightened the warm hat back on her head.

Ashlyn chuckled and bent down to give Anna Claire a kiss on the cheek. “Why don’t you hold on to your mommy’s other hand so it doesn’t get cold.” Ashlyn suggested so she could make sure the girl was safe. Ashlyn had taken Ali and Anna Claire to New York City the week before Christmas for an early Christmas present since they were planning on spending the holiday separate. 

Anna Claire was enjoying every minute of it, especially all the snow and Christmas decorations. She had been insisting that they go see Santa all day and Ashlyn and Ali finally caved in. They stood in line for Santa for what seemed like an hour to both Anna Claire and Ashlyn, but in reality it was only twenty minutes. They reached the front of the line and Ali went to pull out her wallet to pay for the pictures. 

“Nuh-uh.” Ashlyn shook her head and pushed Ali’s hand away from her purse. “I’m paying for these.” She said as she passed her credit card   
to the attendant.

“Ashlyn, I’m capable of paying for pictures of my own daughter.”

Ashlyn chuckled. “I know, but this trip is all on me, every part of it.” 

Ali rolled her eyes and hugged on a little tighter to Ashlyn for warmth as they watched Anna Claire walk-up to get her picture taken. 

Ali giggled as she watched Anna Claire sit on Santa’s lap and Ashlyn turned to her with a confused face. “What are you laughing about?”

Ali smiled and held Ashlyn a little closer. “I just remembered the time you and I went to the mall the weekend after Thanksgiving and got our picture taken with Santa. All of the little kids and parents were looking at us like we were idiots. Two college students just walking up to get our picture taken.”

Ashlyn chuckled with her. “Remember the look the guy playing Santa had? I couldn’t tell if he was worried about how we were going to fit on his lap or if he was excited that he had two college girls coming to sit on his lap.”

Ali laughed out loud which caused Anna Claire to look over at them from her position on Santa’s lap. Ashlyn and Ali watched as the little girl pointed them out and continued to talk to Santa. Finally, she was done and they had to wait a few minutes for the pictures to be printed. 

Anna Claire came skipping up to the blonde with a candy cane from Santa in her hand. “Can you unwrap my candy cane?” Anna Claire asked Ashlyn as Ali waited in line for the prints. 

“Sure thing, princess. So what did you ask Santa for?” Ashlyn asked as she passed the opened candy cane to her favorite girl.

“I asked him if you could be my mommy too.” She answered nonchalantly as she focused in on her candy.

Ashlyn stood there shocked. She didn’t know what to say or how to act. She looked around for Ali to see if she had heard the little girl’s confession. She knew Ali would be able to handle this better than her, but unfortunately Ali was still standing in line waiting on the pictures. So, Ashlyn stayed quiet. She didn’t say anything to Anna Claire and her heart hurt that she couldn’t form words to say to her.

Ali came up with the pictures a few minutes later and bent down to show them to Anna Claire, gushing at how adorable she was, before tucking them away in her purse. 

“So what’s next?” Ali asked her girlfriend as she grabbed her daughter’s hand, prepared to move on to their next activity.

“Ice-skating!” Ashlyn said, trying to get excited again about their night together, but she couldn’t shake what Anna Claire had told her. 

What is she supposed to do? She was so confused. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“I think you tired her out pretty good.” Ali commented as they walked back towards their hotel. Ashlyn was holding a sleeping Anna Claire who had her nose tucked into the crook of Ashlyn’s neck to keep her face warm.

Ashlyn chuckled. “Well I hope so. I wouldn’t mind a few moments alone with you tonight.” She said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Ali’s eyes went wide. “We can’t do that with Anna Claire in the room! What if she woke up!?” Ali asked, astonished that Ashlyn would suggest something like that.

Ashlyn laughed out loud. “I wasn’t serious, babe. What kind of person do you think I am?”

Ali visibly relaxed and Ashlyn pulled her into her side with her free hand. “I asked Anna Claire what she told Santa she wanted for Christmas.” The goalkeeper stated.

Ali hummed, “And what did she say?”

“She wants me to be her mom.” Ashlyn whispered, not sure how Ali would take hearing this information or exactly how she personally felt about it.

Ali stopped walking and that caused Ashlyn to stop also. “She did?” Ali asked quietly.

Ashlyn nodded and held on to Anna Claire a little tighter as the girl shivered. 

“Wow.” Ali said as she let it sink in. “How do you feel about that?”

Ashlyn shrugged and looked away, focusing on some Christmas lights wrapped around a street lamp. “I…I didn’t realize I was that important to her. I don’t think I’ve ever been that important to anyone.” She admitted shyly, still not looking at Ali.

Ali smiled softly and pulled at Ashlyn’s hand. “Hey, it’s ok. You shouldn’t feel like this is something you have to commit to just for you to still be important to her. You shouldn’t feel pressure by her telling you that. I’m sorry, if I had known she was thinking all of this then I would have said something to her before.”

Ashlyn shook her head. “You don’t have to apologize, Alex. I love her and I love you. I just wish I…I just want…”

Ali pulled Ashlyn in for hug. “I’m not expecting anything from you, Ashlyn. I'm not expecting you to just in to our life like you haven't missed the past years. I understand.” The defender whispered in her ear.   
“I just never thought this would be my life, ya know?” Ashlyn said as she pulled away from the hug but kept Ali close as they continued walking to the hotel. “I gave up the idea of settling down six years ago when we broke up. But now…now I have all of those dreams back because I have you and I have Anna Claire. I just don’t want to move to fast. I mean, we’ve only been dating a few months. We just are about to move in with each other next month. I just don’t know, Ali.”

“You don’t have to know anything. I’m telling you right now, you don’t have to make any kind of commitment to her. You don’t, I’m not forcing you too.”

“That’s just it, for the first time in my life, I want to commit myself fully to someone. I want to commit myself to her. I want her to know that I will always be there for her, that I will always love her, and that I will always love her mother. I just didn’t realize how much this would all scare me.” Ashlyn admitted as they walked into the hotel and headed towards the elevator. 

Ali stayed silent, thinking carefully about the situation as they approached their room. Ashlyn laid Anna Claire on the bed and Ali tucked her in, placing a kiss on her forehead before turning to Ashlyn. She grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and pulled her towards their empty bed. “You know that I love you, right?” Ali asked, as they sat facing each other, Ashlyn’s hands in Ali’s. 

Ashlyn nodded.

“And you know that I will never, and I mean NEVER, leave you again like I did? That I will always be honest with you?”

Ashlyn nodded again.

“Then let me be honest with you right now. It scares me too. It scares me to let someone into mine and Anna Claire’s life so deeply, because it’s not just my heart that I’m worried about. But I trust you, Ashlyn. I trust you with my daughter’s heart, and more importantly, Anna Claire seems to trust you also.” Ali explained.

Ashlyn wiped away a single tear and looked Ali in the eyes. “I don’t know how to be a mom, Alex. I never even had one myself.”

Ali smiled and gave Ashlyn’s hands an encouraging squeeze. “That’s just it, give a child everything that you needed but never had and you’ll be a great mom.” 

Ashlyn smiled and pulled Ali to her and laid them down on the bed. “Thank you, now it’s my turn to be honest. I...I don’t think I’m ready to have the mom title. That comes with a lot of responsibility. And it’s not that I don’t want to or can’t be responsible for Anna Claire, because I want you to know that you can rely on me to help you with her, but I think it would be better to transition into that role. Let’s do the living together thing first.” 

Ali nodded, “If that’s what you’re comfortable with, then that’s fine with me. But, you should also know that I’m ok with you stepping in when it comes to Anna Claire. I’m ok if you need to discipline her over something. I think the best way for us to transition is if you also transition into more of a parent role, even if you don’t have a title.”

Ashlyn took a deep breath and let it out. “You would be ok with that?”

Ali nodded and kissed Ashlyn’s cheek. “We’re in this together, we’ll figure it out together. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ashlyn said as she kissed Ali on the lips and held her close.


	12. Chapter 12

“You have to lift, Alex!” Ashlyn yelled from the other side of the mattress she and her girlfriend were trying to carry into their new townhouse. 

“I am lifting!” Ali yelled back.

“Then lift with your knees!”

Ali rolled her eyes and dropped her side of the mattress. “Then get my dad to help you.” She said as she walked into the house, passing by Ashlyn who was holding the mattress up on the couple of stairs leading into their house and slapped Ashlyn on the butt as she walked by. 

Ashlyn stood there with her mouth wide open and starred after her girlfriend. 

“I help you!” Anna Claire told Ashlyn as she came running up. 

Ashlyn chuckled and shook her head. “This is too heavy for you, baby girl. Go get your grandpa to come help me.” She instructed and nodded her head towards Ali’s dad who was unloading some boxes from the moving truck.

“Ok!” Anna Claire responded, excited to help Ashlyn anyway that she could.

Ashlyn just smiled after the girl and then turned back to the house to see Ali through the window as she unpacked some boxes. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this life.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“Do you like my backpack?” Anna Claire asked Ashlyn as they both stood in the kitchen, waiting on Ali to come so Anna Claire could get to her first day at her new school. They had been in their new house for just three days and were still trying to settle in, but Ali made sure that Anna Claire was starting school at the same time all the other kids were coming back from Christmas Break. She figured this would make the transition easier.

“I do. It’s a Cinderella backpack, right?”

Anna Claire nodded and then Ali walked into the kitchen. “You two ready to go? We have to be on time for our first day at a new school!” she cheered and Anna Claire jumped in excitement and raced off to the car.

They all piled into Ali’s car and Ali double checked to make sure Anna Claire had everything she needed and was wearing the right school uniform before driving off. 

They pulled up to the school and Ashlyn turned around just in time to see Anna Claire’s eyes go wide as she spotted the huge, stone building. It screamed private school, but it was the best educational and safe choice for Anna Claire.

“You ready, princess?” Ashlyn asked as Ali parked the car and they all started to get out.

Anna Claire shook her head and buried her face into Ashlyn’s legs as she hugged them tight. 

Ashlyn looked up at Ali in shock. The girl was never one to be shy, and just last night she was talking about how excited she was to start a new school. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Ali asked as she bent down to her daughter’s level as they still stood out in the parking lot of the school.

“I want to stay at home with you and Ash.” The girl mumbled into Ashlyn’s legs as she continued to hold on tight.

Ali continued to talk to the little girl and Ashlyn stood there awkwardly as Anna Claire clung to her legs. She would smile and nod to all of the parents that would walk by and give them sympathetic looks. Eventually, Ali convinced Anna Claire to go inside and Ashlyn gave her a big kiss on the cheek before letting Ali take her inside as she waited in the parking lot.

“Are you guys new here?” A man, who had witnessed Anna Claire's breakdown, asked as he walked up to Ashlyn and extended his hand. He was dressed to precision and Ashlyn didn’t want to make any assumptions, but she had some clues that he was gay.

Ashlyn nodded and shook the man’s hand. “Just moved here.”

The man gave Ashlyn a sweet smile. “Oh, so first day at a new school. That’s always tough.”

Ashlyn nodded. “It is, but she'll be fine. I’m Ashlyn by the way.” She introduced herself.

“Bryan. My son goes here. He’s in first grade. What about your little girl?”

Ashlyn almost corrected him but then smiled at the thought that Anna Claire was HER little girl. “She’s in Kindergarten.” She answered proudly.

“Oh, that’s a fun age!” he gushed and then Ali came walking back up to them. “This must be your wife!” he said excitedly and extended his hand to Ali also.

Ali shook his hand and raised an eyebrow at Ashlyn in question.

“Actually, not my wife. Just my girlfriend.” Ashlyn explained.

“Oh, IIIIII get it.” He exaggerated and then turned to Ali. “What she’s really saying is that she just hasn’t put a ring on it.” He teased and then winked.

Ali giggled. “Sounds about right.” Ali teased her girlfriend and then offered her name to the man. “I’m Ali.”

“Bryan. And I’m in the same boat as you, sweetie. My partner and I have been together for 8 years, have a six year old son, and still no ring.” He said showing his empty finger to the girls.

Ashlyn and Ali’s eyes went wide. “Wow, well we haven’t been together that long. We can definitely put off the ring shopping for a little bit longer.” Ali told him. “We were actually college sweethearts but we just recently got back together.” She went on to explain.

“Oh, how adorable! So who’s little girl? Or is she adopted?” he asked, referring to Anna Claire.

Ashlyn pointed to Ali. “She belongs to the good looking one.” 

Ali blushed and both Ashlyn and Bryan laughed.

“Well, it was really nice meeting you both! I’m sure I’ll see you guys around, but I have to run off to work now.” Bryan said as he waved and started towards his car.

Ashlyn and Ali both waved and giggled at the man’s excitement before getting back into their own car. The drive back to their house was fairly quiet. They got to the house and each grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting on the couch in silence.

It was a moment before either one of them spoke, but Ashlyn was the first to speak. “So now what?”

Ali giggled and pulled her feet up on the couch and shrugged. 

“We could go for a run later?” Ashlyn suggested.

“We could.” Ali said nonchalantly.

“Or we could go grocery shopping.”

“We could do that too.” Ali agreed

Ashlyn sighed, “I’m bored. Can we go pick Anna Claire up from school?”

Ali laughed out loud at that one and set her coffee down on the table before crawling over to Ashlyn on the couch. “No, we can’t. But I could entertain you until we have to go pick her up.” she whispered suggestively into Ashlyn’s ear and watched the goalkeeper shiver. 

Ashlyn set her coffee down also and grabbed Ali to pull her on top of her. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, Ms. Krieger?”

Ali smirked and leaned into Ashlyn’s ear as she grinded their hips together. “I think that we haven’t had a chance to make up for the last six years without each other.”

Ashlyn moaned and gripped Ali’s hips tightly. “I wanted it to be special when we finally did this again.”

“It is special. We can christen our new home.” Ali suggested as her reasoning.

Ashlyn’s eyes flashed with desire and she picked Ali up as she stood from the couch. “Your room or mine?” she asked and was off in a dash when Ali signaled for them to go to the blonde’s room.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 

Ashlyn woke-up from her morning adventures with her girlfriend around 1:30 in the afternoon. Ali was still fast asleep and she didn’t feel like she should wake her. She quickly slipped on a pair of black Nike shorts and a white shirt with cut off sleeves. She threw a snap-back on her head and exited the room quietly. She grabbed the grocery list off the fridge and wrote a quick note to Ali before she left the house, saying she would pick up Anna Claire at school.

She went to grocery store first, making sure to grab everything on Ali’s extensive list before making it just in time to pick Anna Claire up from school. She parked her jeep and headed into the building but suddenly realized she had no idea where Anna Claire’s classroom was. She searched for a minute until she finally saw a familiar face. “Bryan! I need your help.” Ashlyn said as she jogged towards him.

“Sure, what do you need?” 

“I need to find my kid. I have no idea what classroom she’s in, her mom took her to class this morning.”

Bryan chuckled and motioned for Ashlyn to follow him. He led her right to the Kindergarten classroom. “Here you go. Now I got to go get my own kid.” He laughed and walked off.

“Thank you!” Ashlyn called after him and walked in the room. The teacher was standing by the door with a clip board for parents to sign their children out. 

“Hi, who are you here to pick up?” the teacher asked as she observed Ashlyn’s appearance questioningly. All of Ashlyn’s tattoo sleeve was visible and she looked out of place among all of the other parents walking in with business suits on or the nannies that were coming to pick up children.

“Anna Claire Krieger.” Ashlyn responded and Anna Claire heard her name and came running up to Ashlyn.

“Ashy! I missed you!” she squealed.

Ashlyn bent down and swooped the girl up in her arms. “I missed you too, princess.” She said before giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m sorry, but what is your name?” the teacher asked Ashlyn.

“Umm, Ashlyn Harris.” The blonde answered hesitantly. She didn’t see why the teacher needed to know.

The teacher shook her head. “I’m sorry, but you aren’t on the list of people who can check her out. You have to be family.”

Ashlyn’s brow furrowed. “But I’m her— I’m her…” Ashlyn trailed off.

“Ashlyn lives with me and mommy! Her and my mommy kiss and stuff.” Anna Claire informed her teacher, trying to help the situation, but the teacher’s eyes only went wide at the girl’s comment

Ashlyn groaned and set Anna Claire down. “Go get your stuff together, sweetie. I’ll handle this.”

“Ok!” Anna Claire answered and skipped off towards her desk.

“Look,” Ashlyn said as she turned back to the teacher. “She’s my girlfriend’s kid, but…but she’s mine too, ya know? I just came to pick her up. I’ll make sure Ali puts me on the list when she drops her off tomorrow but can I please just take my little girl home now?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am but her mother is going to have to pick her up.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Look, her mom is at home, I’m picking her up. I’m…I’m her family.”

“I’m not changing my mind. It’s school rules.” 

Ashlyn scoffed and turned to go out of the room so she could call Ali. She was fed up with having to deal with this. 

“Wait! You forgot me!” Anna Claire called to her in a panic as she came running towards the blonde.

Ashlyn turned around and gave the girl a small smile. “I didn’t forget you, princess. I just have to go outside and call mommy. I’ll be back in a minute.” The keeper assured her before walking out.

By 3:15 Ali was on her way to the school and Ashlyn, Anna Claire, and the teacher were the only ones left in the classroom because all of the other children had been picked up. 

Ali walked in the classroom and found her daughter and the teacher coloring and a very unhappy looking Ashlyn sitting with her arms crossed in a chair beside them. Anna Claire noticed her first and dropped her crayon to go running towards her mom.

“Mommy!”

“Hey, pumpkin! Did you have a good first day?” Ali asked and gave her a hug.

Anna Claire nodded and then went to go grab her stuff. Ashlyn and the teacher came walking over to Ali at the same time. The teacher gave Ali the clipboard and she quickly signed Anna Claire out.

“Great, that’s done. Now how do we fix it to where I can pick her up?” Ashlyn huffed.

Ali elbowed her girlfriend at the rude tone she was using and Ashlyn just cut her a look. The blonde wasn’t happy with the nonsense rules and she wasn’t going to hide it.

“It just takes one form signed by Ms. Krieger.” The teacher explained and handed the form to Ali.

Ali quickly filled out all of the information, not only did she include Ashlyn on the list of people who could pick Anna Claire up from school but she also added her parents and Kyle just in case something ever came up.

“Is that all?” Ali asked the teacher as she handed the form back.

The teacher nodded and they all said their goodbyes before heading out. 

As they were walking down the hall of the school Ashlyn stayed mostly quiet. She stopped for a moment to pick up a brochure about dance classes for Anna Claire but then continued behind the mother and daughter until they reached their cars. Ashlyn watched Ali help Anna Claire into the car, and then Ashlyn was there to open Ali’s door for her when she was finished.

“Are you ok?” Ali asked, questioning her girlfriend’s silence as she got into the car.

Ashlyn nodded and kept the door held open. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Ali asked again, not positive that the blonde was really fine.

“Yeah, I’m good. I just didn’t like being told that I’m not Anna Claire’s family. It’s not right, because I am, I’m her…”

Ali smiled. “You’re her what?”

Ashlyn sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know what I am to be honest. But I know one thing,” Ashlyn paused and made sure to look Ali in the eyes. “She’s my little girl.”

A huge smile spread across Ali’s face as she grabbed Ashlyn’s hand to pull her down before placing a passionate kiss to the goalkeeper’s lips. “I love you.” Ali mumbled and let Ashlyn stand back straight.

“Love you too.” Ashlyn said with a silly grin on her face before shutting Ali’s car door and walking off to her jeep.

Ali just shook her head as she watched her girlfriend walk to her own car. God, she loved how much that woman loved her daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

“Grandma?” Ashlyn whispered into the phone, she was sitting in the living room and didn’t want her girlfriend to hear her from the bedroom.

“Yes, sweetie. Is something wrong?” grandma asked worriedly.

“I think I’m way in over my head.” Ashlyn admitted.

~~ 12 hours earlier ~~

Ashlyn woke up and went into the kitchen. It was routine to find Ali in there already making breakfast with Anna Claire sitting on a barstool. 

Today though, the kitchen was empty and Ashlyn frowned. She looked at the calendar on the fridge to make sure it wasn’t a school holiday or something, which it wasn’t. Ashlyn trudged off to Ali’s room and slowly opened the door before going to sit on the side of Ali’s bed. 

“Ali.” She whispered and shook her girlfriend’s shoulder a little. 

Ali didn’t move.

“Alex, baby?” 

Ali groaned and turned her head away from Ashlyn.

“Ali, doesn’t Anna Claire have to get to school?”

“Shit!” Ali shot up and then groaned as she clutched her head.

Ashlyn looked at her in concern and noticed that Ali’s eyes still looked tired. “Are you feeling ok?”

Ali shook her head. “I ache all over.” 

Ashlyn reached up and felt Ali’s forehead. “I think you have a fever, baby. You should stay in bed.”

“I can’t” Ali groaned and started to stand up. “I have to get Anna Claire to school. I’ll go to the doctor after I drop her off.”

Ashlyn pushed her back down. “No, I’ll worry about her. You rest. I’ll take you to the doctor when I get back.”

“You don’t have to do that, Ashlyn.”

“I want to do it. Now rest. I’ll take care of the mini princess.” She said with a wink and stood up from the bed to go wake Anna Claire up.

~~ ~~ ~~

The ‘getting ready for school routine’ was a lot harder than Ashlyn anticipated. Anna Claire had to have strawberry jelly on her toast but they were out. Anna Claire had to have her pink headband, but Ashlyn couldn’t find it. And in Ashlyn’s desperateness, she slipped $5 into Anna Claire’s lunchbox because she didn’t know what to pack. 

“Ok, princess, I’ll be here to pick you up this afternoon at 3. I have to go home now and take care of your mommy.” Ashlyn said as she walked Anna Claire to her class.

“I have dance class this afternoon! You don’t pick me up until 4:30.”

“Oh, my bad. I’ll be here at 4:30 then.”

“Ok, Ashy! I love you!”

“Bye, sweetie. I love you too.” Ashlyn waved as Anna Claire walked into the classroom and Ashlyn’s shoulders slumped and she let out a breath as the girl disappeared. 

“Rough morning?” Bryan asked from behind her.

Ashlyn turned around and gave her new friend a small smile. “You could say that. I’m still new at this parenting thing and Ali’s sick sooo-” she trailed off and shrugged.

Bryan patted her on the back and started leading her to the parking lot. “It’s good practice. You’ll get the hang of it.”

Ashlyn shook her head. “I’m not so sure about that, but thanks for your faith in me.”

“So how is the Mrs?”

Ashlyn chuckled. “I keep reminding you that we’re not married.”

“Yeah, but it’s going to happen.” He said with a wink.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Ali is sick as a dog. I need to take her to a doctor. Got any suggestions?” she asked after answering his original questions. 

“Dr. McCain. He’s office is just down the street. We’ve been going to him for years.”

“Thanks. I should go now. Don’t want to leave her alone for too long.”

“See you around, my tattooed friend!” Bryan called and walked towards his car.

Ashlyn just chuckled and shook her head as she made her way back to Ali.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
“The flu?” Ashlyn asked the doctor, just to make sure. 

Dr. McCain nodded and Ali groaned from her place on the examination table. “I’ll write up a prescription for you to get filled and then I’ll let you be on your way. Get plenty of rest Ms. Krieger.” He instructed and gave Ashlyn the prescription paper and left the room.

Ashlyn got Ali home and comfortable before she ran to the pharmacy. She got the prescription filled and walked through the aisles grabbing tissues, Lysol, soup, and cough drops. She also picked up a couple of frozen pizzas and strawberry jelly since she had to figure out how to feed herself and Anna Claire for the next few days.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Ashlyn asked as she came into Ali’s bedroom with all of her supplies. 

“Like crap.”

“Well, don’t worry. I’m here to take care of everything you need.”

Ali smiled and reached out to grab Ashlyn’s hand. “I haven’t had someone to take care of me in a long time. Thank you.” 

Ashlyn grinned and squeezed Ali’s hand. “You don’t have to thank me. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“Ashlyn!” Ali called from the bedroom and Ashlyn hopped off the couch and went running in. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“You have to leave to go pick Anna Claire up from dance. You should have left 5 minutes ago!” 

Ashlyn glanced at the clock. “Shit. I wasn’t paying attention. Don’t worry, I’m going now!” the goalkeeper yelled as she bolted out of the room.  
…

“You’re late.” Anna Claire said as soon as Ashlyn walked into the room. The little girl was sitting beside one of the balance bars with her arms crossed and her dance bag sitting beside her.

Ashlyn smiled and gave a small wave to Anna Claire’s dance instructor to indicate she was there to pick up the little girl. The instructor gave Ashlyn a nod before leaving the classroom to the little girl and the blonde.

Ashlyn looked down at her girlfriend’s daughter pouting on the floor. “I know, princess, and I’m really sorry but I was busy taking care of your mommy.”

Anna Claire’s frown slowly lifted and she smiled up at Ashlyn. “Do you want to see my dance?” she asked eagerly.

Ashlyn chuckled and sat down on the floor. “I would love to.” 

Anna Claire jumped up and went to the cd player. She found the right song and pressed play. Ashlyn watched her as she danced. Ashlyn could tell she struggled with a few things but she never fumbled on the choreography, she seemed to have it memorized perfectly. 

The blonde clapped and hollered as Anna Claire came running over to her. 

“That was great, sweetheart!” Ashlyn praised her.

“Thank you! Now it’s your turn! Come dance with me!” she cheered as she tugged on Ashlyn’s hand and another song started to play.

Ashlyn shook her head and stood up. “I don’t dance, baby girl.”

“It’s ok! I’ll show you.” And she tugged on the blonde’s hand again.

Ashlyn shook her head. “We have to get home to your mommy. Get your bag together.”

Anna Claire caved in sadly to Ashlyn’s request and made sure her bag was ready to go. Ashlyn helped her put on her backpack before grabbing the girl’s dance stuff. She sighed as she watched the girl trudge out of the room in front of her. Maybe she wasn’t cut out for this parent thing. Her own baggage was keeping her from making a little girl happy.

~~ ~~ That night ~~ ~~

“Grandma?” Ashlyn whispered into the phone, she was sitting in the living room and didn’t want her girlfriend to hear her from the bedroom.

“Yes, sweetie. Is something wrong?” grandma asked worriedly.

“I think I’m in way over my head.” Ashlyn admitted.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because today everything seemed so real! Ali has the flu, so I had to get Anna Claire ready for school and then I had to take Ali to the doctor, then I had to pick Anna Claire up from dance, and it’s…it’s just a lot, grandma.” Ashlyn rambled. 

Grandma chuckled. “Sounds like real life.”

Ashlyn groaned. “You aren’t helping.”

“What do you want me to say, Ashlyn? That it gets easier? Because it doesn’t. Do you love them?”

“Of course I do!” Ashlyn responded quickly. 

“Then you’ll be fine.”

“But I don’t know how to do this stuff, grandma!” Ashlyn said a little louder, clearly exasperated. “Being Ali’s girlfriend and being a parent are two completely different things. I didn’t even know how to pack a lunch for Anna Claire this morning. I just shoved money in her lunch box!”

Grandma laughed. “Oh, sweetie, don’t feel bad. You’ve never been good at that kind of stuff.”

“NOT HELPING, GRANDMA!” 

“I meant, you’ve never been good at that, BUT you’ve always been a good learner…especially if it’s something you care about. You care about Anna Claire and Ali. You’ll learn how to be a perfect parent and, one day, wife for them.”

Ashlyn sighed and rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. “You think so?”

“I know so.” Grandma assured her.

Ashlyn smiled and then she heard Anna Claire yell from her room. Grandma could hear the little girl even over the phone. “Do you need to go handle that?”

Ashlyn sighed. “Yeah, she asked for a glass of water.”

Grandma smiled. “Ok, goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Night, grandma.” Ashlyn said as she stood from the couch to go to the kitchen.

“Oh! And, Ashlyn?” Grandma caught her before she hung up

“Yes, Ma’am?” 

“Just a tip, don’t give her a full glass of water. That’s just asking for a five year old to wet the bed.”

Ashlyn grinned into the phone. “Thanks, grandma. Love you!”

“Love you too, baby girl.”

Ashlyn hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She could do this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize for not updating. I can’t begin to explain how busy I have been. It hurts me not to be writing just as much as it hurts you to not have anything new to read. Second, this is the last chapter of this story. From now on, I think I will complete my stories before I ever post the first chapter so there will never be such an outrageous waiting time like there was this time…I might already have something in mind. Third, thanks for all of your patience. You all are the best!

“Anna Claire, no running.” Ashlyn instructed as the little girl and Christie’s girls went running by her and several other players who were sitting at the dining table. They were in Denver for a camp. Ashlyn, Ali, and Anna Claire had been living together for 5 months now, and since Anna Claire was out of school for the summer she got to come with them to camp. 

Anna Claire stopped running as soon as the words came out of Ashlyn’s mouth. “Sorry, Ashy!” she said and then followed after her friends at a slower pace.

Ashlyn chuckled and shook her head at the girl and then turned back to her teammates. 

“She listens to you well.” Abby observed. 

“We got a good connection. Ali gets upset sometimes because she will listen to me and not her.”

The women all laughed. They could imagine Ali getting upset over something like that.

“So what are your plans?” Tobin asked.

“What plans?” Ashlyn asked in confusion.

The girls rolled their eyes. “When are you putting a ring on it?” A-Rod helped clarify. 

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide. “Ohhh, yeah, about that…I ummm..I bought the ring I – I just don’t know how to do it.” Ashlyn admitted shyly.

The blonde’s teammates had huge smiles on their faces. “Seriously? That’s great, dude.” Tobin encouraged and slapped her friend on the back.

“Thanks. Now I just have to figure out how to do it. I want Anna Claire to be a part of it because I want Ali to know that I’m making them both a permanent part of my life.”

“Well, I don’t know the history you and Ali have together, but you obviously have one. Could you do something that plays off of that history?” Tobin said, indicating that she knew they had a past. Ali and Ashlyn didn’t hide that they used to date each other, but they kept the details of their break-up and reconciliation to themselves. 

Ashlyn thought on it for a second and everyone around the table saw the light bulb go off in Ashlyn’s head as she had an idea. “YOU ARE BRILLIANT! Thank you, Tobs! I gotta go.” Ashlyn said as she ran off to go make plans. 

~~ ~~ Two Weeks Later ~~ ~~ 

“Party in the conference room of the hotel when we get back!” Ashlyn announced in the locker room after their game against Scotland that they won 3-1. “Feel free to invite your family and friends who came to the game!”

All the women cheered and then continued packing their stuff up, and Ali turned to her girlfriend in confusion. “Party?” she questioned.

The goalkeeper shrugged. “Just something I’ve been planning with the staff. I thought it would be nice to end a hard camp and good game with a little fun.”

Ali raised her eyebrows but smiled at her girlfriend anyway. “Ok. Sounds like a good idea, babe.” She agreed before going back to her bag and Ashlyn let out a breath in relief. 

~~ ~~ 

Ashlyn smiled at her and Ali’s families as she walked into the party. She greeted all of them and gave Anna Claire a kiss on the cheek. She then pulled her girlfriend’s father to the side. 

“Do you have it?” she asked nervously.

Ken smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket and passed it off to the goalkeeper. Once Ashlyn realized how she wanted to propose, she called Ken and asked his permission to marry his daughter. Ken agreed and then Ashlyn had to ask him to go by their house and get the ring out of her nightstand and bring it to Denver. 

“Thanks for bringing it.”

“Well, you certainly couldn’t propose without it.”

Ashlyn chuckled. “No, I couldn’t.” She looked around and noticed everyone had arrived and was getting food. She had the dj set up in the corner and she wanted to execute her plan before the dance floor got crowded. “I should go. Wish me luck!” she said as she patted Ken’s back.

“You don’t need it.” He assured her and Ashlyn went to grab Anna Claire before heading over to the dj. 

Ashlyn whispered a request to the dj and the crowd all looked her way as the song, “I Don’t Dance” by Lee Brice began to play. Ali was talking to Ashlyn’s grandma when they older woman gasped and looked out at the dance floor. 

Ali turned around to see her girlfriend and daughter slow dancing in the middle of the room. And when she heard the lyrics to the song she began to cry.

“I’ll never settle down,   
That’s what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,   
just ask anyone

I don’t dance, But here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It Ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don’t dance” 

Ali watched as Ashlyn happily spun Anna Claire around the dance floor. The little girl was smiling as Ashlyn was talking to her. Ali walked closer to the dance floor until she was standing on the edge along with all of their friends and family. Ashlyn looked up and winked at her defender. Ali held a hand over her heart and let the tears fall down her face.

“Love’s never come my way,   
I’ve never been this far  
Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don’t dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don’t dance  
Ohhh  
I don’t dance

Ooh

I don’t dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere

I don’t dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere  
Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don’t dance.”

The song came to an end and Ashlyn spun Anna Claire out and then continued to hold her hand as she walked towards Ali. Ashlyn positioned Anna Claire beside the defender and then knelt down in front of the two. 

Ashlyn took Ali’s hands in hers and took a deep breath. “The first words I ever said to you were ‘I don’t dance.’ And I honestly believed that I would never dance again…until I meet this pretty little girl right here.” She said with a wink to Anna Claire. “She made me want to dance again, Alex. I’ve been in love with you close to 7 years, but I have fallen in love with a whole new side of you over the past year. I fell in love with the mother you are, and I’ve fallen in love with your daughter. So, Alexandra Blaire Krieger, will you marry me? Because I don’t dance but I’d do anything, anywhere, with the two of you.” She said as she pulled the ring out of her pocket. 

Ali nodded her head with tears streaming down her face. Ashlyn slipped the ring on her finger before she stood and pulled her in for a kiss. 

They pulled apart with huge smiles on their faces. Ali picked Anna Claire up in her arms and then grabbed Ashlyn’s hand to lead them out onto the dance floor. 

They would dance together for the rest of their lives.


	15. Follow-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated "Life Changes" this week. I've been out of town, so this follow-up chapter is an apology for not having my other story updated. Enjoy :)

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris!” Ali yelled as she slapped away her wife’s hands from the parenting book that Ali had forbidden Ashlyn to keep reading after last week's overprotectiveness streak.

“What?” Ashlyn looked up at her pregnant wife with wide and shocked eyes. 

“I told you to stop reading that damn book. It makes you paranoid and over protective, and I’m sick of it.” 

“I’m just trying to look after you and the baby. Did you know that you’re not supposed to be drinking coffee?” Ashlyn asked.

Ali rolled her eyes. “Ashlyn, I am two months pregnant. I’ll tell you what I need and when I need it. There is no reason for you to be reading these books.” 

Ashlyn sighed. “I’m just trying to be helpful and find out as much as I can so I can help you. I didn’t know that was a bad thing.” She said as she crossed her arms and pouted slightly. She really did have good intentions. The whole baby thing was new to the goalkeeper and she just wanted to make sure she was helping Ali the best she could, but she was, in fact, stressing out her poor wife.

“Look, I’ve done all of this before, Ash. I’ve had a baby. I know what I’m doing. STOP Worrying.” Ali insisted, slightly frustrated with her over protective wife.

Ashlyn’s eyes slightly hardened at her wife’s words. “Don’t tell me not to worry, Alex. I have every right to worry about you and our baby. I get that you’ve done this before and you know what you’re doing, but this is the first time we’ve done this TOGETHER. I love Anna Claire and she is my daughter, but this is the first time I’ve had a baby, Ali! Don’t you get it? This isn’t new to you but it is for me! I’ve never had to parent a child younger than a 5 year old!” She then stood from her place on the couch and headed towards the door. 

“Shit.” Ali mumbled as she followed her wife to the door. “Baby, where are you going?” she called after the blonde who was getting into her jeep.

“To pick our daughter up from school!” she yelled and got in the jeep and slammed the door. 

Ali closed the door to their house and took a second to lean against it. She hadn’t realized that her wife was feeling this way about their first baby together. Being pregnant was all coming back naturally to Ali. She was remembering what it felt like and how she needed to take care of herself. 

Even though she had gotten pregnant under very unfortunate and horrible circumstances, she had still loved being pregnant. She had still loved knowing she was carrying a precious life. She had always hoped after having Anna Claire that she would eventually settle down with someone in the future and be able to have more children. Now that dream was coming true and being pregnant was so natural to Ali that she didn’t take into consideration her wife’s feelings. Ali often forgets when the three of them are together that Ashlyn hasn’t been with them since the beginning. Ashlyn and Anna Claire have such a unique mother/daughter bond that it’s easy to forget that Ashlyn has only been a parent for 2 years compared to Ali’s 7 years.

Ali knew she needed to apologize to her wife when she came home with their oldest child. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“Mama!” Anna Claire cheered as she ran to meet Ashlyn who was standing in front of her jeep.

“Hey, little princess!” Ashlyn said with a big smile. It didn’t matter that she was currently upset with her wife, Anna Claire always managed to put a smile on the blonde’s face. “Did you have a good day at school?”

Anna Claire nodded excitedly. “I got an “A” on my spelling test!” 

“That’s great, sweetheart. I know you and mommy studied really hard for that. It will make her happy to know you did well.” Ashlyn remembered how frustrated her pregnant wife was getting with their 7 year-old daughter the other night when they had been studying for the test. Anna Claire was definitely a smart little girl but she had been struggling with a couple of subjects in school. With Ali now taking leave from soccer to have another baby, it gave her plenty of time to help Anna Claire with her school work. 

“Mommy will be really excited! Can we bring her and the baby icecream?” the little girl asked as Ashlyn opened the door to the jeep so she could hop in.

Ashlyn chuckled. “Of course we can, princess. You definitely deserve some icecream after doing so well on your test!” 

They get to the icecream shop and Ashlyn takes Anna Claire’s hand as they walk in to the store. “What kind of icecream do you want?” Ashlyn asked.

“Chocolate!” Anna Claire cheered. 

Ashlyn chuckled at the girl’s excitement and informed the lady at the counter that they needed a scoop of chocolate icecream. 

“What about for mommy?”

Anna Claire looked at all the options and considered them carefully. “Mama?” she asked as she tugged on Ashlyn’s hand to get her attention. 

“Yeah?” Ashlyn bent down to her daughter’s level.

“Can they put pickles in mommy’s icecream?” she asked. Anna Claire had been witness to some of her mother’s recent strange food cravings and thought pickles would be appropriate for her mother's snack. 

Ashlyn chuckled and ruffled her girl’s hair. “Why don’t we just worry about the icecream. Mommy can put pickles on it at home if she wants them.”

“Ok! Then we should get her cookie dough icecream!” 

“Alright, sweetheart. Good choice.” Ashlyn said before ordering Ali some icecream in a to-go cup. 

The duo eventually made their way home and Ashlyn sent Anna Claire inside with the icecream while Ashlyn grabbed the girl’s backpack and lunch box. Ashlyn walked inside to find Ali and Anna Claire happily eating their icecream as Anna Claire told her mother about her day at school.

Ali had a big smile on her face as she listened to her daughter but it faltered slightly when she saw her wife standing in the door. She gave her wife a small sympathetic smile and then turned her attention back to Anna Claire.

After they finished their icecream Ali instructed Anna Claire to get her backpack so they could work on her homework while Ashlyn worked on dinner. 

Ashlyn spoke the bare minimum to her wife as they moved around their typical family afternoon and night. Ali knew she needed to fix things and she thought she knew how. She wanted Ashlyn to see how important she was. She wanted Ashlyn to know that she appreciated having her there as she went through the baby process for the second time. After dinner, Ali insisted that Anna Claire and Ashlyn take a seat on the couch and to make sure they leave a spot for her between them while she went to get something.

Ali came back into the living room about 3 minutes later holding a photo album. 

“What’s that, Mommy?” Anna Claire asked curiously as Ali took a seat between her wife and daughter. 

“It’s a photo album that has pictures from before you were born and when you were a baby.” Ali told her and then caught Ashlyn’s eye.

Ashlyn immediately knew that Ali had some kind of plan. Ali had never showed this album to the blonde and they really never talked much about when Anna Claire was born. Ali kept most of it to herself and Ashlyn didn’t think it was her place to pry. 

Ali opened the book to the first page and was met with a picture of her very first ultrasound when she was pregnant with Anna Claire. Anna Claire looked at it curiously. “What’s that?”

Ali and Ashlyn both chuckled before Ali answered. “That’s you when you were in my belly before you were born.”

Anna Claire nodded. “Does the baby in your belly look like that now?”

Ali nodded and unconsciously placed a hand on the two month swell of her baby. “Yep. Maybe you can go with me and mama next time we go to the doctor so you can see the baby.”

“Cool!” Anna Claire agreed happily as she flipped the page of the album to look at the next set of pictures. 

The three of them flipped through the album, Anna Claire diligently asking questions with Ali answering all of them. Ashlyn just sat back and took it all in. She looked at pictures of Ali from early pregnancy until she gave birth. She had only ever seen the single picture of Ali pregnant from the one in her bedroom at Deb’s house. It was interesting to see how the album had pictures of Ali from all stages of her pregnancy. Ashlyn thought she had never looked more beautiful than when she was carrying Anna Claire, except maybe now as she carried this baby. 

Anna Claire eventually got tired and started to doze off against Ali’s side as they neared the end of the photo album. They had looked at pictures up through Anna Claire’s first birthday, but Ashlyn still wasn’t completely sure why Ali had decided to show them the pictures. 

Ashlyn eventually picked up a very tired little girl and carried her upstairs to get her ready for bed while Ali cleaned up some things.   
Eventually Ashlyn made her way back downstairs and met her wife in the kitchen. Most of her earlier anger had dissipated even though she still felt like she was unimportant and useless. She reached Ali who was at the sink and wrapped her arms around her, letting her chin rest on her wife’s shoulder.

Ali sighed at the feel of her wife’s comforting arms around her and turned off the sink. “Hey, baby.” She whispered out as she let her hands rest on top of Ashlyn’s.

Ashlyn hummed and squeezed Ali a little tighter. 

“Can we talk now?” Ali asked quietly. 

Ashlyn nodded and started to pull Ali into the living room towards the couch. Ashlyn sat down first and pulled her pregnant wife into her lap.

“I have some apologizing to do.” Ali started.

“Ok.” Ashlyn said softly and gave her wife her full attention.

“I was really insensitive to you this afternoon. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad by talking about how I’ve done all of this baby stuff before. I should have realized that this was all extra important to you. I should have thought about the fact that this is your first baby.” 

Ashlyn nodded. “Thank you.” She whispered. “But what was the deal with the photo album?”

Ali smiled and reached to grab Ashlyn’s hand and squeeze it tightly. “I wanted you to know that as wonderful as having Anna Claire was, being pregnant with her was so different than being pregnant now. Now, I have my wonderful, amazing wife to help take care of me and the baby, and I didn’t have that 7 years ago. The baby stuff is all coming back natural to me and sometimes I forget that I have an incredible woman by my side to do it all with this time. I want you to know that I appreciate you, because I know looking through that album I always had a smile on my face but my heart was in pieces. I wasn’t whole without you, Ashlyn. And I love Anna Claire so much, but I wish she could have had you from the very beginning just like this baby will have you from the very beginning. I just love all three of you so much. I’m sorry that I didn’t show you how much I appreciate having you here with me now.” Ali ended with tears streaming down her face.

Ashlyn pulled her in close and used a free hand to wipe away her tears. “Sshh, baby, it’s ok.” She comforted as she rocked Ali in her arms. “I love you.” She whispered and kissed Ali’s head over and over again. 

They sat there for a while as Ashlyn comforted Ali before Ashlyn finally spoke up again. “I thought you looked so beautiful in those pictures, baby. You looked just as beautiful as you do now. Your face glows and you seem a hundred times brighter. You are an absolutely incredible mom. I’m so lucky to have come back into your life and be here for you and Anna Claire. And I’m even luckier to now experience firsthand you carrying one of our children. I’ve tried to imagine in the past what it would have been like to be around when you were pregnant with Anna Claire. I imagined it would have been beautiful but also scary as shit.” Ashlyn paused as Ali giggled. “But also, I’m glad you’ve done all of this before, it easies my mind a little, although I’ll always worry about you. I’m sorry if I made you feel bad when I left the house earlier that was immature of me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ali mumbled as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. 

Ashlyn smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away. “Can I take you upstairs so we can spend time talking to the baby?”

Ali had a cheesy grin at how adorable her wife was. “Of course.” She agreed as she let her wife carry her and their unborn baby to their bedroom.


End file.
